


The Case of the Missing YouTubers

by Dastiel4ever



Series: Case of the Missing YouTubers [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Belts, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, future violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTubers have been visiting London. A bunch of them are missing, why would someone do this? What if it was fellow YouTubers that are doing it? Will the police find them before the damage is done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains a whole bunch of slash so don't like don't read. Also might have a little violence in it. Not much in this chapter but in the later chapters there will be a lot. Further warnings will be added with each chapter. 
> 
> Summary: YouTubers have been visiting London. A bunch of them are missing, why would someone do this? What if it was fellow YouTubers that are doing it? Will the police find them before the damage is done

Dan climbs the dreaded flight of steps to his and Phil's flat. Dan had gone out to buy the group some alcohol. He stops in his tracks when he sees the flat door wide open. Dan walks to the door quickly entering the flat. The room is in disarray.

            "Phil!" Dan calls out, "Anthony? Connor!" Dan sets down the drinks when he doesn't hear a response from either men. He pulls out his phone shakily dialing 999.

            "What's your emergency?" The operator asks.

            "I would...I need to report a robbery and kidnapping of some of my friends and flat mate." Dan says, "I went out for an hour and when I came back the door was wide open and he living room is in disarray."

            "Okay we have your address just sit tight someone is on the way."

            "Thank you." Dan hangs up the phone calling Ian immediately.

            "Yo, Danny boy!" Ian says.

            "Ian...fuck..." Dan says trying to keep his composure.

            "Dan? What's wrong?" Ian asks knowing something is wrong right away.

            "I left for an hour to get more drinks and when...I just got back and the flat is a mess. Anthony, Connor and Phil are nowhere in sight. I phoned the police. I only left for an hour..."

            "Dan, this isn't your fault. We are on our way." Ian says.

            "Please hurry. I'm starting to panic."

            "We are going as fast as we can, Dan." Ian says, "Hold on, we are getting pulled over."

            Dan sighs hearing the sirens outside getting louder.

            "Sarg, we are at Dan Howell's flat right now the media must have gotten wind of the situation because it’s a mad-house out here." The officer outside of Dan's loft radio's to the cop that has stopped Ian and Ricky.

            "Just get him to the station and keep the two officers there to work the scene. I've got Ian and Ricky."

            "Yes, sir."

The officer gets out of his car slowly approaching Ian's car. He taps on the driver’s side window. Ian rolls it down. "Are you Ian Hecox and Ricky Dillon?" He asks.

            "Yes, that would be us." Ian says.

            "There's been a situation and I need you to follow me back to the station. My partner is over at Dan Howell's flat."

            "Okay we can do that." Ian says looking at Ricky.

            The officer nods walking back to his car, radioing the other officer. "Nat, we are headed to the station, what's the word on the rest of the crew?"

            "The rest of the group is at the station. They've taken the cell phones from them so they can't contact anyone at least not until we figure out none of them are involved. You think all these kidnappings are related?" Natasha asks.

            "All YouTube stars, all disappeared within hours of each other. What do you think? Just get him to the station and we can start to sort this out."

            "Okay, Kendall, see you there."

            "Oh and Nat?" Kendall says

            "Yeah?"

            "Try not to punch the reporter this time." Kendall says.

            "You got it, Sarg." Natasha says laughing. She exits her car; the other two officers follow after her. They somehow make it into the building without any trouble, getting out would be the problem.

            "Please tell me he lives on the second floor." One of the officers asks.

            "Nope thirtieth." Natasha says.

            "All right let’s start this climb." Ollie says

            "You guys climb I'm calling Dan and having him meet me down here."

            "Real fucking nice." Jensen says

            "Jensen! Just shut up." Ollie orders

            "Fine, after you, Ollie." Jensen says.

            "Boys, I got to run to the station but Jack will be here to pick you up and to help out with the scene."

            "Okay cool thanks." Ollie says.

            "We don't need a babysitter." Jensen scoffs.

            "Sorry, excuse me". Dan says walking past the two officers.

            "Dan?" Natasha asks.

            "That's me." Dan says smiling sadly. He sighs feeling his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He pulls it out. "It's a message from Phil!" He shouts opening the message, he covers his mouth seeing the picture of a tied up Phil with the message, 'You'll pay'

            "All right, give me his number. Now!" Natasha says calling one of their technical analyst on call at the moment, Becky, "Beck, yeah, I need you to trace a number for me." Natasha sighs shaking her head, "Yes it has to do with the YouTuber case just do it." Natasha says giving them Phil's number, hanging up turning her attention to Dan who is shaking. "Okay I'm not going to lie to you, there are some reporters out there and they are going to know things just keep your mouth shut."

            "Yeah, whatever, I just want my friend back."

            "And we are working on that. Just don't say anything."

            "Okay, I won't fucking say anything." Dan says nodding.

            "I forgot you deal with their shit every day. Must be real annoying." Natasha smiles seeing Dan crack the smallest smile, but it was a smile. "Follow me. Great Jaycee's here."

            "This is Jaycee reporting from London, England outside the flat of internet sensations Dan and Phil. It is being reported that many YouTubers including Anthony Padilla, the co-creator of Smosh, Connor Franta, a part of the internet group o2l and Phil Lester, the radio host for BBC Radio 1, are all being reported missing along with rumored others. Here comes Dan. Dan! Is it true Anthony, Connor and Phil are all missing?" Jaycee asks. Dan just ignores her prompting her to come back with, "Do you know anything about the other missing YouTubers?"

            "Out of the way! Get out of the way." Natasha says pushing Dan into the passenger seat. She climbs into the driver’s seat.

            "What did she mean by the other missing YouTubers?" Dan asks.

            "You aren't the only one, aren't the only YouTuber to call us to report a missing person today. The vlogbrothers, Mitch Grassi, Adam Montoya, Sean "Jacksepticeye", and Tucker Boner have been reported missing."

            "Are you kidding?"

            "No, each of them has been visiting for some reason or another. We have your friends at the station to try to figure out if any of you are behind it. But since you got that text, we can cross you off that list." Natasha explains.

            "Right." Dan says, Natasha is about to say something when her radio goes off.

            "Kendall, what is it?"

            "I'm going to need you to swing around to pick up Jordan Maron. He's staying at the hotel three blocks away from where you are." Kendall says.

            "The things I'll do for you. You got it, Sarg." Natasha says putting the radio down. Dan finally got a good look at the woman next to him. She has long curly brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, she has tan skin. She couldn't have been that old maybe early thirties. Natasha sighs looking down at her phone, "Finally." She answers the phone, Dan unable to hear the other person on the line. "Jack, you got my text? Yeah, they said all hands on deck but I got you at the crime scene with Ollie and Jensen. Did you drop them off at Newt's? Yeah, trust me, I know, you'd think you'd get leeway after you've been shot. I know you don't mind, but I do. Okay, yeah, bye love you too." She hangs up the phone.

            "Was that your husband?" Dan asks seeing her wedding ring.

            "Yeah. He's been off for the past three weeks after getting shot in the leg."

            "That's hardcore."

            "As hardcore as us cops can get." Natasha laughs, "So we are taking a detour got to pick up a friend of yours."

            "He's not really my friend to be honest. I don't know him that well. He's a gamer; they hang out separately from us."

            "Felix doesn't." Natasha says.

            "Yeah, well, I guess Felix is different." Dan says.

            "Right, you YouTubers." Natasha says but leaves it at that. Dan looks out the window wondering where Phil is and what's happening to him. Natasha drop up to the hotel entrance seeing a guy with green shorts and a blank black t-shirt waiting, "Is that him?"

            "Yeah, that's Jordan." Dan says. Natasha nods getting out of the car opening the door for him.

            "Thank you." Jordan says climbing into the backseat shutting the door.

            "You must be from California?" Natasha asks getting back into the driver’s seat.

            "How did you know?"

            "The tan, the outfit, the accent."

            "Accent?" Dan asks chuckling, "Hi, Jordan. Don't know if you remember me, we met at Comic Con for like five minutes."

            "I remember. Kind of sucks we had to meet again under these circumstances. I just need to get to the station. Tom is freaking out."

            "I forgot you and Syndicate were such good friends." Dan says.

            "We are more than friends. Me, Tucker, Tom, Sonja and Sky. We are all together." Jordan says.

            "Me and Phil are together as well. Although nobody knows." Dan says.

            "Except you are the biggest YouTube couple shipped with each other." Natasha says.

            "We're quite aware of that." Dan says. Natasha just laughs, driving the rest of the way in silence neither of the two gentlemen rather chatty. Given the circumstances who could blame them.

            "All right, we are here. And so are the reporters, great." Natasha says, "We are going to have to use the side entrance."

            "Looks like the captain is coming out to make a statement." Jordan says, "They'll be distracted by that."

            "You've dealt with press before?"

            "Many a times." Jordan states. Natasha parks in the parking garage near the side entrance. She gets out of the car opening the door for Jordan, Dan exiting as well. Natasha leads them inside, leading them to the meeting rooms.

            "Nat! Hey, so Becky filled me in, Max was called in as back-up we are going to need it. We've cleared all of them but there's one that I'm not sold on. All I do know is that these two got messages from the kidnappers."

            "Yeah I was there when he got the message."

            "Follow me." Kendall says. Kendall is a tall, African-American. He's muscular and a little older than Natasha. Kendall opens the door, Dan and Jordan entering. Tyler Oakley runs to Dan hugging him tightly.

            "Dan! Are you okay? I heard about the picture." Tyler says. Dan sighs.

            "I'm just trying to be strong for him." Dan says, "Ian, how are you doing?"

            "To be honest, horrible. He doesn't have his anxiety medicine which means he's more likely to have a panic attack and given the circumstances the probability of that happening is huge. Why would anyone do this?"

            "I don't know but these guys are here to help." Felix says putting his hand on Ian's shoulder.

            "I'll give you 15 minutes but then we have to start to figure this out."

            "Do we really need a break?" Benny Fine asks.

            "Yes, it'll do us all some good. If you need to use the restroom or want something to drink or eat there's restrooms and vending machines outside the door." Kendall says.

            "Thank you." Tyler says.

            "Scott, will you sit down and stop pacing?" Kirstie asks.

            "No, I can't. The person I love most in this world is missing and I can't do a thing about it. Who knows what he's going through right now!" Scott shouts covering his face with his hand.

            "We understand what you are going through but you know Mitch better than anyone so you can help the police find him and find who has him." Markiplier says comfortingly. Sky and Felix stand up.

            "Sky, where are you going?" Tom asks clinging to his arm.

            "To get everyone some food and drinks. Figured we all could use something to eat." Sky says.

            "I'll help you. You are going to need an extra pair of hands." Jordan says.

            "I'll help too." Rafi says.

            "I got to pee." Tom says following the two out of the room. Markiplier smiles sitting down next to Sonja.

            "You okay?" Mark asks.

            "Just really worried about Tucker. I really don't know who or why anyone would do this." Sonja sniffles.

            "Me either. But we'll find them, I know we will."

            "Thanks, Mark." Sonja says.

            "Fucking fuck!" Ian yells.

            "What? What is it?" Dan asks.

            "It's Anthony's mom. What do I tell her?" Ian asks panicking.

            "Tell her the truth that Anthony is missing but the police are doing everything they can do to find him." Dan says, "I'll be right here, Ian." Ian nods answering the phone. Jordan walks back in with Rafi but without Sky hands full of snacks and drinks. They drop them onto one of the tables.

            "Enjoy everyone." Jordan says. He goes over to Scott, "You really should eat something or at least have a water."

            "Thanks." Scott says heading over to the table with Jordan. "Were these Mike and Ikes really in the vending machine?"

            "Yeah." Jordan says grinning, "So how come you guys are in England?"

            "Tour. We were supposed to do a show tonight at a hospital." Scott says.

            "So I got to ask. And be honest are you and Mitch together?" Jordan asks. Scott laughs.

            "Yeah we are. We've been together since we were fifteen," Scott says, "Off and on. But we're happy now. Finally." Jordan nods.

            "Where's Sky?!" Tom asks worriedly.

            "I don't know he was next to me then he dumped all the snacks into my hands and walked off." Jordan says, "I figured he had to go to the bathroom."

            "He wasn't in there and he isn't in here..." Tom says.

            "Tom, honey, calm down he just...he probably went to get some fresh air you know how he is with crowds." Sonja says. Sky walks back into the room Tom rushing to him wrapping him in a hug.

            "Don't fucking do that to me! Don't just disappear on me!" Tom yells at him.

            "I'm sorry, Tom. But I got our phones back."

            "Still think you’re the fifth wheel? I don't think so, you goof ball." Jordan says hugging Sky. Kendall walks back into the room.

            "Okay, guys." Kendall says looking around before he can say anything Natasha runs in.

            "Sarg! Sarg! You have to see this!"

            "What is it?"

            "A video. Might be helpful it was just posted on Anthony's Google plus cloud."

            "How'd you get into his account?" Ian asks.

            "I hacked it. If you haven't noticed he's missing." Max says.

            "Max! He's aware that his best friend is missing. Have some damn empathy. Idiot." Becky yells at him.

            "Enough! Just play the video."

            "This might be hard to watch for them."

            "Just play it!" Kendall shouts.

            "Okay. Okay." Natasha does as she's told as the group of Tubers gather around behind Kendall watching the video.

Anthony, Phil and Connor are sitting on the couch.

            "Anthony, your phone is ringing."

            "I swear it better not be Dan or Ian. Oh...nope it’s Mitch!"

            "Put it on speaker." Phil says. Anthony chuckles answering the phone

            "Hey, Mitch, you're on speaker." Anthony says

            "Who's with you?" Mitch asks.

            "Phil and Connor." Anthony answers

            "Oh cool, hey guys!"

            "Hey, where are you? You should come over and hang with us." Connor says.

            "I would but I only have an hour before the next rehearsal. Stupid I know but I'm at the hotel right now. Hold on." Mitch says. The group can hear the door open over the phone. The next thing they hear is a scream then nothing.

            "Mitch! MITCH!" Anthony shouts.

            "Mitch can't come to the phone right now."

            "Gianni? What did you do to him?" Anthony yells.

            "You'll see him soon. Ta Ta my friends." And with that the video ends.

            "Do any of you know who this Gianni is?" Kendall asks.

            "Yeah, he's the lead for Walk off the Earth another acapella group." Kevin says comforting a crying Scott. Jordan looks at Kendall and another officer walked in. She whispers something to Kendall and then left.

            "Does the name Joe Sugg mean anything to any of you?"

            '"He used to be one of our closest friends." Dan says.

            "Used to?" Natasha asks.

            "We had a falling out. Why? Does he have something to do with this?"

            "His sister and her boyfriend just came in saying that Joe hasn't been around for the past couple of hours and they can't get a hold of him. They seem to think he has something to do with this. He's been angry all week saying that 'They'll pay.'" Kendall says. Felix slips through the door, "Where have you been?"

            "Bathroom." Felix says sitting down next to Sky. 

            "Well bad news is we cannot track any of their cell phones once we get anything solid the trail goes cold again but we have some suspects. Now we believe the people who have taken them are all YouTubers as well."

            "It’s late, Kendall. Maybe we should let them rest while we try to find out more information on Joe." Natasha says.

            "All right. The couch's pull into beds. We'll bring in some pillows and blankets for the others that can't fit on the beds." Kendall smiles softly at the group, "They'll be two officers outside the door if you need anything."

            "You all get some sleep." Natasha says following after Kendall to the Captain's office.

            "Officer? You mind if I step out of the station for a minute or two. I'm feeling a bit light headed." Felix says, "I think some fresh air will do me good."

            "Sure. Back exit is that way." Carson says slipping him his cell phone.

            "Thanks." Felix says pulling out his phone once he's out of sight, "Hey, Joe."

            "About time you checked in!"

            "Sorry they took my phone, don't worry I erased all our calls from before. They don't have a clue I'm a part of this."

            "Good, anything happen?" Joe asks.

            "Apparently Alfie and Zoella came in saying you haven't been around and have been acting weird. But it isn't like they are going to find you. You are well hidden."

            "Right. You think you can come soon? We got that officer there to check in with."

            "I'm actually thinking Venom kidnapped the wrong person. Tom is more worried about Jordan then anything."

            "Right I'll have Cry and Ken meet you tomorrow night. You think you can lure him away?"

            "Send me a video of what's happening to Tucker, yes."

            "You got it. You'll get it around two."

            "Okay see you tomorrow night. Oh and Joe?"

            "Yes, Felix?"

            "Enjoy your time with them, but when I get there I expect you to keep your promise of us sharing."

            "Yeah you got it. See you tomorrow night." And with that Felix hangs up the phone.


	2. A Look Into the Eyes of A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look into the kidnappers and kidnapped in this chapter. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only focused on the missing youtubers and their kidnappers. This chapter involves a very detailed account of rape and since this story is based on real people I thought I'd warn you. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to upload as soon as I can but with Grad School starting in the fall I won't have much time to update. So forgive me if it takes me a little bit. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and feel free to comment and review. But don't bother if you are just going to rip on the story I will most likely delete the comment. Thanks for the support!!!

           "I'm giving you permission to have anyone you want, Sam. Except for Anthony we have to wait for Felix to share him."

           "Can I have more than one?" Sam asks his eyes going back and forth from Mitch and Hank.

           "Anyone you want, Sam." Joe smiles kissing Sam on the cheek.

           "And they are okay with it?" Sam asks.

           "We made a pact of sharing them." Joe says.

           "Well, Louis should have fun too." Sam says smiling at Connor.

           "Right. Well you have your fun." Joe says handing the keys to the handcuffs.

           "Which one first? Virgin..." He looks at Hank moving his eyes to Mitch, "Or slut?" Mitch gulps moving back from the approaching Sam.

           "Leave him alone! Please don't do this, Sam. Think about what you’re going to do to him. To them." John says pleading with Sam as he uncuffs Mitch.

           "Shut it, Green." Sam says. Mitch bites Sam's hand backing away. Sam's face got red as he angrily grips Mitch's hair. "A fighter. I like those." Mitch kicks as he is being dragged to another room.

           "Stop! Mitch! MITCH!!" Anthony yells pulling at his handcuffs. Sam slams the door throwing Mitch on the floor. Sam leans over Mitch taking in what such beauty Mitch is. Mitch turns his head to the side not looking Sam in the eyes. Those eyes show what a monster Sam really is.

           "Come on, beautiful. You know you want me." Sam says starting to unbutton Mitch's jeans. Mitch kicks and screams but nothing could stop the bigger man from stopping what he is planning on doing. "Be a good boy."

           "Fuck you!" Mitch screams spitting in Sam's face. Sam slaps Mitch's face, his hand holding Mitch's chin. Sam kisses Mitch hard and sloppy as he slips Mitch pants off.

           "You can't tell me you don't like this? Don't you like me?" Sam asks gripping Mitch's soft dick through his boxers.

          "Please, don't do this." Mitch begs. Sam chuckles slipping off Mitch's boxers moving to take off Mitch's shirt. Mitch scratches Sam's face moving back but the move didn't hurt Sam as much as Mitch wanted. Sam leans over Mitch taking off his shirt Mitch now fully naked. Sam goes to take his own pants off Mitch kicking him in the balls. Mitch moves to the door quickly, Sam catching him before he can open it.

        "Damn, you are a real fighter." Sam says, "Maybe I should have gone with the virgin."

        "He's going to fight just as much as me because we know how you are! Everybody does they are just too afraid to tell you." Mitch yells.

        "Is that right? Well now you can tell everyone," Sam says dragging Mitch back away from the door stripping himself, "What a monster I am."

        "Why are you doing this?"

        "Because I like you, Mitch. And I thought you'd be willing, you have a reputation." Sam says stroking Mitch's cheek. Mitch starts to struggle again but Sam is ready this time. He pins Mitch's arm down above Mitch's head. Sam grins his eyes wandering to the unused handcuffs on the ground. Sam pulls Mitch to a cabinet handcuffing him to it. Sam takes his pointer finger running it down Mitch's upper body. Mitch kicks his legs trying as hard as he can to delay what is going to happen to him. "I'm impressed; I thought you'd be giving in by now. Begging. Bargaining." Sam says his body up against Mitch's. He kisses Mitch hard and passionately his tongue moving from Mitch's mouth down his neck, down his chest to his stomach each action making Mitch sick to his stomach. Sam puts his fingers into his mouth wetting them. "Are you ready, Mitchy?"

        "Stop. Please."

        "There's the begging." Sam says grinning spreading Mitch's ass cheeks to gain access to his hole. Sam slips on finger in, Mitch trying his hard not to let the tears he feels forming in his eyes escape. Sam slips another finger into Mitch's hole. "So tight." Sam slips the last finger slowly. "I think you are ready." Mitch starts to struggle again, screaming, kicking. Sam kisses Mitch hard. Sam takes his fingers out wetting them putting the spit on his hard dick.

        "No! Stop! Please. Please." Mitch says, panic finally settling in.

        "Hush, now. This'll be over in a second, if you stop struggling." Sam says.

        "Please. I don't want it." Mitch says, sobbing. Sam just smiles licking Mitch's tears, spreading Mitch's cheeks thrusting his dick into Mitch's hole.

       "God, you are so much better than I thought you'd be." Sam says sucking Mitch's neck. Sam thrusts back and forth moaning in pleasure. With each thrust Mitch's hole becoming rawer from lack of lubrication.

       "Stop, please." Mitch chokes out through his tears.

       "Come on, slut. You can't say no." Sam says thrusting harder and faster, "You know you like it slut." Sam leans down close enough for Mitch to bite Sam's ear. Sam pulls back just in time before any damage could be done. He grabs Mitch's chin slapping him hard. "You are going to regret that you fucking slut." Sam climbs on top of Mitch sliding his dick back into Mitch. Sam puts his hands around Mitch's neck. Mitch unable to get a breath. Sam takes his hands off, Mitch's tears soaking his face as he tries to catch a breathe. Sam thrusts harder and faster moaning in pleasure. Mitch knowing he's close to climaxing. Sam moans loudly as he cums inside Mitch. He pulls out of Mitch grabbing his shirt and pants putting them on in a hurry, he uncuffs Mitch grabbing him by the hair dragging him roughly to the other room with the others. Mitch still naked and sobbing. Sam throws Mitch down to the ground grabbing his phone taking a picture of a crying, curled up in fetal position Mitch, "This is going to that albino freak of a boyfriend of yours. See if he'll want you now, slut."

       "He'll always want me! Always!" Mitch shouts. Sam scoffs putting the phone down grabbing Mitch's clothes handing them to Ken.

       "Put these back on him. They won't stay on for long but do it anyways."

       "I'll put a robe on him; it’s a lot easier that way."

       "Fine, whatever. Do whatever you want." Sam says taking hold of Mitch's chin kissing him hard. Ken put the robe on Mitch tying it tightly handcuffing him to the wall next to Connor and Tucker. Anthony sighs giving up on pulling on his handcuffs.

       "Mitch. Mitch? Are you okay?" Anthony asks.

       "I'll survive." Mitch says.

       "You're bleeding..."

       "Yeah, he didn't wear a condom." Mitch says sniffling. “No lube either.”

       "What the hell is your problem? Why are you doing this?" Anthony shouts.

       "Why? Did you forget the trouble you've caused us? You and your stupid fiancée are the reason Joey and I aren't with Shane and Tyler right now!" Troye yells.

       "Plus, everyone seems to like hurting you and your friends. After all, you are all so damaged and vulnerable. We can't resist that." Joe says grinning kneeling down in front of Anthony. "We told Felix we'd let him have the first taste but after that...we all get to share you."

       "They'll find us. They'll find us and you'll go to jail." Phil says trying to kick Joe not able to reach him.

       "You really think so?" Joey asks laughing. Joe laughs with him looking at his watch elbowing Harley.

      "Grab Tucker, it’s time for the video." Joe says, Harley nods going over to Tucker uncuffing him from the wall.

      "What are you doing? Hey! Let go of me!"

      "What are you going to do to him?" John yells.

      "Give him a beating he'll never forget." Sam says grinning, "But don't worry we're going to let him go afterwards."

      "What are you going to do with the camera?" Hank asks.

      "Record it and put it on YouTube of course. We'll make sure Harley's face isn't in it." Joe says.

      "You think people won't figure it out?" Hank says, flinching when Jessie from Prank vs. Prank takes hold of his shirt.

      "You better shut up."

      "Hank, leave it." John says to his brother.

      "Or what?" Hank asks unintimidated.

      "Or I'll make you."

      "You don't have the guts." Hank says staring Jessie down. Jessie laughs letting go of Hank's shirt. Punching him in the stomach, making Hank scream in pain. Jessie laughs kicking him in the stomach again and again.

      "STOP!! Stop it! Leave him alone!" John yells. Jessie rolls his eyes getting one last kick in.

      "He asked for it." Jessie says scoffing. Hank holds his stomach gulping.

      "Dammit Hank. I told you not to push him. Hank?" John asks noticing how pale the younger man is.

      "Bathroom." Hank says biting his lip.

      "Shit. Hey! Hey! Can you please let my brother go to the bathroom? Or at least...get him another pair of..." Sarah Blackwood smiles softly uncuffing the boys from the wall. John helps Hank up walking him to the bathroom. "Do you want me to go with you?"

      "Could you?" Hank asks his older brother.

      "Yeah."

      "I'll go and get him another pair." Sarah says.

      "Thank you." John says closing the door.

      "Why the hell are you helping him?" Jessie asks.

      "Because he didn't deserve what you just did to him. He was just helping his friends. Plus I know you did it on purpose, you know he has ulcerative colitis and yet you still kicked him in the stomach. So yeah I'm helping him and you can't do shit about it." Sarah says walking away.

      "What a bitch."

      "Watch what you say!" Gianni says. "Mike stand outside the door and make sure they don't try anything."

      "Anthony, guess who we just heard arrived at the station?" AntVenom asks grinning.

      "Who?" Anthony asks uninterested.

      "Your Smosh games crew. I always did like that Joven. I might just have Felix bring him along with Jordan. How'd you like that?" Ant asks.

      "You touch him and..."

      "And what? What are you going to do? You are handcuffed." Ant chuckles.

      "I might be but Ian isn't." Anthony says.

      "You have no control over this." Joey says.

 


	3. Revenge is a Sweet Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I think I figured out what I'm going to do with this story. Every other chapter will focus on the kidnappers and kidnapped and then the next chapter will focus on the police and investigation. We find out a lot of background between the kidnappers and the other YouTubers in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter contains talk about brother pairings so incest, so if you don't like don't read. It isn't anything graphic just the subject is there so I thought I'd warn you.

The YouTubers sit in the conference room looking tired and stressed. Tyler Oakley walks in along with Markiplier, Kevin and Avi all of whom are carrying cups of coffee and bags full of breakfast foods.

            “Food and coffee is here.” Tyler says looking at the group in front of him. Ian stands up taking a coffee and a doughnut.

            “Apparently they want us to all meet with the officers separately.” Ian says yawning. “I think you should go in with Dan.”

            “Of course I will.” Tyler says. Kendall and Natasha walk into the room with a piece of paper.

            “Okay so first we’d like to talk to the fine brothers, please.” Kendall says. Benny sighs standing up grabbing a coffee and bagel.

            “Thanks for going out and getting us all this, Tyler, Mark. Yeah, you thanks you two too.” Rafi says being pushed out of the room by his older brother.  

            “Welcome!” Tyler calls out to him. Benny looks at his younger brother who is twiddling his thumbs. He takes his left hand in his.

            “Don’t worry, I’m sure John and Hank are okay.”

            “What if they aren’t?” Rafi asks worriedly.

            “Then we will be here for them. Like we always are.” Benny says kissing Rafi’s hand comfortingly. Natasha looks at them Kendall nudging her.

            “Go ahead and have a seat. We are just going to ask you a few questions.” Kendall says.

            “Now we know how our reactors feel.” Benny says sitting next to his brother still holding his hand.

            “That’s right, you produce the react series right?” Natasha asks.

            “Yeah. Kids, Teens, Elders, and YouTubers.” Rafi says.

            “What is your relationship with the vlogbrothers?”  Kendall asks.

            “They are our boyfriends.” Benny says.

            “And you all are together?” Kendall asks.

            “Yes all four of us.” Benny says.

            “Even though you are brothers?” Natasha asks.

            “Natasha! If you are going to cause a problem then I will have you thrown off this case.” Kendall says in a stern voice. Natasha holds up her hands in response.

            “No problems.” Natasha says.

            “Yes, and we know how most people feel about it but we can’t help how we feel.” Benny says.

            “Apologies.” Natasha says. 

            “Are there any enemies that you know of, that would know about your relationship to the two gentlemen?” Kendall asks.

            “I didn’t think we had any enemies…until yesterday.” Rafi says.

            “Harley has been pretty pissed off at us for taking him off YouTuber’s react.” Benny reminds him.

            “And who is this Harley?” Natasha asks.

            “Harley Morenstein. He does epic meal time.” Rafi says. He is about to say something else when another officer comes into the room.

            “Sorry to interrupt but it seems like another one has disappeared. His husband just arrived.” The officer says.

            “That has to be Rhett and Link!” Benny says.

            “Yeah that’s them. Link has been taken, he said he left for breakfast and when he got back the door was wide open and the hotel room was a mess.”

            “Just like Dan and Phil’s flat.” Kendall says.

            “He along with about four others are with the group now.” The officer tells them. “I’ll let you continue.”

            “Thank you for letting us know.” Natasha says.

            “So this Harley guy, he’s angry at you for not allowing him to be on your show anymore?” Kendall asks.

            “Yeah, he swears too much and we were trying to get rid of swearing from our programming and there just was no way he could have been a part of it.” Benny explains.

            “Man this guy is big.” Natasha says looking at her phone which has a picture of Harley on the screen.

            “He’s a muscular guy, they probably needed that.” Kendall says.

            “Do you think Hank and John are in trouble? I mean…it’s not like these guys would actually hurt them.” Rafi asks.

            “We never know with these cases but it seems all this is revolving around revenge and that never ends well. All I can say is that when they are found, you need to be there for them.” Kendall says.

            “We always are no matter what.” Benny says. Kendall opens his mouth to speak when he hears a commotion out in the bull pen.

            “Nat, don’t!” Kendall shouts, “Fuck.” Kendall curses as he watches Natasha walk up to Jaycee the most hated reporter in the world.

            “You are not supposed to be in here, get out before I have one of the other officers to arrest you.” Natasha says.

            “Arrest me for what?” Jaycee asks putting her hand on her hip.

            “Tampering with an investigation.” Kendall tells her. Jaycee rolls her eyes flipping her hair as she turns around walking out of the building angry. Kendall sees Scott rushing to the bathroom looking flushed. Kevin and Avi following close behind.

            “Sir, you should see this.” Becky says.

            “What is it?” Kendall asks.

            “This was just sent to Scott’s phone.” Becky says handing Kendall the phone in her hand.

            “Dammit. The other two didn’t see?” Kendall asks the picture of a naked and crying Mitch on the phone screen.

            “No, I sent them to go after Scott before they could take the phone from me.” Becky says.

            “Do we know who sent it?” Kendall asks.

            “Some, I don’t know, Sam Pepper guy.” Becky says.

            “Sam Pepper? The suspected rapist Sam Pepper?!” Natasha shouts loud enough for the group inside the conference room can hear her.

            “Hank…” Rafi says softly now more worried than ever. Kendall sighs heading inside the conference room the room chaos after what they just heard.

            “Everyone. Hey. EVERYONE!” Kendall screams getting everybody’s attention in the room. “I understand that you are all worried about your friends and lovers, but we need you all to focus so that you can help us find them.”

            “What is going on?!” Rhett asks confused.

            “We believe that other YouTubers are targeting people who they want to get revenge on. Do you have any enemies that you know of?” Kendall asks.

            “Well, I mean, Barely Political is who comes to mind.” Rhett says.

            “Okay, the reason why they would want revenge?” Kendall asks.

            “Because they think we stole ideas from them. And we are more successful than them.” Rhett says.

            “We don’t have time to interview you all alone.”

            “It is fine. We all are friends anyways.” Dan says. Zoe and Alfie sitting next to him hand in hand.

            “Okay so Hank and John Green were taken first. Then about an hour after that were…Adam Montoya and Septiceye.” Natasha says.

            “Okay, Mr. Fischbach, do you have any enemies that you know of?” Kendall asks. The group looks around confused not knowing who he is talking about; Mark has always been addressed as Mark or Markiplier with his YouTube friends.

            “I can only think of two people really and that is CinnamonToastKen and Cryaotic.” Mark says, “The fans have been giving them a hard time for being in the business only for the money whereas I do it for the fans. It has created a real rift between the gamer community lately.”

            “Yeah well it’s true.” Tom says. “Everyone knows it.” Felix balls up his fists keeping his cool before his cover is blown.

            “Right. I guess even YouTube has its politics.” Natasha says.

            “Who was next?” Kendall asks.

            “Tucker, taken about an hour to an hour and a half after Adam and Jack.” Natasha says.

            “That’s easy, AntVenom, Jordan’s ex-boyfriend.” Sky says. “Tom ended the relationship between Jordan and Venom. Tom was being overly flirty with Jordan during live streams and when they hung out. And then Jordan started to realize that Venom wasn’t affectionate towards him, in fact he didn’t really even pay Jordan any attention so Jordan broke up with him and started dating Tom.” Sky says in his usual hyperness.

            “Okay. Got it. I got you, Sarg.” Natasha says seeing the confused look on her colleagues face. Scott, Kevin, and Avi walk back into the room, Scott’s eyes red and puffy from crying. “We already believe we know who wants to get back at you. This Walk off the Earth group correct?”

            “Yeah. They are jealous because of our success. They think that they deserve the fame. When we were auditioning for the sing off it came between us and WOTE we sang the same song and we were better. The other groups started to cheer for us and so we got the spot on the show.” Kirstie explains.

            “Next were Anthony, Phil and Connor a good thirty minutes after Mitch.” Natasha says.

            “So this Joe Sugg has something against Dan and Phil, right Zoe?” Kendall asks.

            “Yes. You see, Dan and Phil told me what had happened with Joe and Alfie. And I stopped talking to my brother after that.” Zoe says.

            “What happened between them?” Kendall asks.

            “Joe abused him for three years.” Dan says.

            “Yikes, what a jerk. Ian, is there anybody you can think of that would want to get revenge on you and Anthony?” Natasha asks. Ian sighs shrugging his shoulders.

            “I mean the only two people I can think of are Joey Graceffa and Troye Sivan. Anthony and I told Shane and Tyler that they didn’t need those two. They were just not good for them.” Ian says.

            “Right, Ricky, any ideas?” Natasha asks him.

            “Prank vs. Prank or Jesse and Jeana.” Ricky says. “They were always jealous of the fact that we got popular, we were just a bunch of quote ‘spoiled rich kids who doesn’t deserve the fame’” Ricky says.

            “Okay well you all sit tight.” Natasha says. Kendall walks out into the bull pen.

            “Who would have thought that being so internet famous would get them here? I just don’t get why people do these things to each other. They are good kids, good people, they don’t deserve this.” Kendall says sighing.

            “I know, Sarg. I know. It sucks for sure. All we can do is find the people they love. Even if the damage has been done.” Natasha says thinking back on the picture sent to Scott’s phone.

            “I still do not trust that Felix guy. Something about him rubs me the wrong way. We’ve got to keep an eye on him.” Kendall says. Felix walks out of the room out the back, calling his friends.

            “Felix? You get the video?” Joe asks.

            “I did, are you planning on posting this shit on the internet?” Felix asks.

            “You bet your sweet ass I am.” Sam says.

            “You are a sick person, I like it.” Felix says.

            “So, I’ll make sure the car is there around noon since we were a bit ahead of schedule.” Joe tells Felix. “The whole Tucker thing should have the officers distracted enough for you to get Jordan and Joven out of there.”

            “Whoa, Joven? Who wants Joven now?” Felix asks.

            “That would be your boyfriends.” Joe says.

            “Oh, okay for them I’ll do anything.” Felix says.

            “Be careful and stay under the radar. We can’t afford for you to be found out.” Joe says.

            “I won’t get caught. Trust me.” Felix says. “I got to go but I’ll see you guys soon.” Felix hangs up the phone coming back inside catching the attention of Kendall.

            “Why were you outside?”

            “Talking to the family. Just making my pugs are okay.” Felix says. “The one gets really bad anxiety when I’m gone.”

            “Sir! Sir, Tucker has been found. He’s been beaten and it seems the video of the beating has been posted on the internet.” Natasha says.

            “Take Tom and Sonja to the hospital the others should probably stay here.” Kendall says.

            “Right.” Natasha says. She walks into the conference room. “Tom, Sonja can you come with me please? Tucker has been found he’s being transferred to the hospital.”

            “I want to go.” Sky says.

            “It’s not a good idea we don’t want him to be too crowded. I promise you can go visit him soon, Sky.” Natasha tells him.

            “Fine, but Tom just let us know how he is. And tell him we wanted to be there.” Jordan says.

            “You got it.” Tom says kissing Sky softly on the lips, then moving to kiss Jordan on the lips. “I love you. Be safe.” Tom says reluctantly letting go of Jordan’s hand.

            “I love you too.” Jordan calls.

            “Love you!” Sky yells. Mark looks at Benny who is playing the video of Tucker’s beating.

            “Do you really have to watch that?” Mark asks.

            “Might give us an idea of where they are, or if we are right about who took them.” Benny says.

            “That is Harley. I know it.” Rafi says.

            “That jackass.” Rhett says angrily.

            “You guys should get out and get some lunch.” Carson says. “They won’t be back for a couple of hours anyways.”

            “I’m not leaving.” Jordan says.

            “Me either. But Ian you should go.” Joven says.

            “Jovie, you should come with us.” Lasercorn, Corny, says.

            “Someone should stay here and I’m okay with staying here.” Joven says to his lovers, Lasercorn and Sohinki.

            “Fine, but if something happens call us.” Sohinki says hugging Joven.

            “Yeah of course. No worries.” Joven says. Corny sighs still reluctant to leave Joven alone. “Seriously, Corny, go. I’m fine.”

            “Okay. Keep your phone on you at all times.” Corny says kissing Joven hard on the lips.

            “That was so hot.” Ian says fanning himself.

            “Shut up.” Corny says following Ian out the door along with the rest of the group except Jordan, Sky, Joven, Felix, and Rhett.

**An Hour Later:**

Rhett is sleeping on one of the couches in the conference room.

            “Hey guys, you want to maybe get some fresh air?” Felix asks.

            “Fresh air sounds nice.” Joven says. Felix stands up Jordan, Sky and Joven following close behind him. Felix walks out the back door, out to the parking lot where a black car waits. The car starts to come closer to them making Jordan suspicious. Venom, Cry with his mask on, and Ken get out of the car plastic handcuffs and duct tape in hand. Sky slowly backs away bumping into Joven.

            “What the fuck is going on?” Joven asks obviously freaking out. Felix grabs Sky putting his arm behind his back. “Hey let go of him!” Joven yells only to get an elbow to the face.

            “Do what we say or Sky gets shot.” Venom says pulling out a fake gun. It wasn’t as if any of them would know. “Hold out your hands.” Jordan looks at Venom then back at Sky. Jordan holds his hands out Ken putting the plastic handcuffs on him. Ken opens the door pushing Jordan into the SUV. Venom gets close to Joven rubbing his nose on Joven’s cheek, “Your turn, lovely.” Joven holds out his hands the plastic handcuffs going onto his wrists. Cry smiles leading Joven to the SUV.

            “Why are you doing this Felix?” Sky asks as he gets his hands duct taped, Felix pushing him to the trunk of the car.

            “Because you all deserve it. Well maybe not you but the rest of them do. You just got in the way. Now get in.” Felix says. Sky looks inside the trunk another man with a bag over his head, duct tape around his wrists and ankles.

            “Who is that?” Sky asks.

            “Venom! Who’s in the trunk?” Felix asks.

            “MatPat, he was walking to the station when he saw us. Mark must have told him we were the ones who kidnapped Jack and Adam cuz he pulled out his phone.” Venom answers.

            “Good one. Now, Sky get in the trunk.” Felix says.

            “No I’m not getting in the trunk!” Sky screams. Felix punches Sky hard in the face shoving him face first into the trunk, he uses the duct tape to tape Sky’s ankles together putting a piece of tape over his mouth. Felix climbs into the passenger seat.

            “Go! Let’s go!” Felix yells at them.    


	4. Panic Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the kidnapped YouTubers, what damage are the kidnappers going to do in this installment?

Felix pulls up to the driveway, parking the car in front of the farm house. The three other men making their way out of the car, with Jordan and Joven.

            “You people are crazy!” Joven screams trying to get away from Ken who has a tight grip around his wrists pulling him.

            “Venom! Help me with these two!” Felix yells opening the trunk.

            “Fine, fine.” Venom says. Venom and Felix both have to pull Sky out of the trunk, Sky pushing and fighting as much as he can with the duct tape around his wrists and ankles. Felix punches Sky in the face.

            “Stop fucking fighting you little bitch!” Felix yells. “I told you, if you behave we won’t do anything to you.” Felix says. “But if you keep fighting we will. Take him inside, Ven.”

            “Sure thing, Felix. Oh and don’t be surprised when you take the bag off his head. We gave him a little beating.” Venom says pointing to MatPat. He seems to be unconscious, his body moving slowly as he takes a breath. Felix removes the bag, a cut on Matt’s face, swollen eye and bloody nose. It wouldn’t surprise Felix if the man had a concussion, his boys could be pretty ruthless. Felix slowly pulls MatPat out of the car, putting him over his shoulder; the man was actually quite lightweight. Felix walks into the farm house laying MatPat on the ground.

            “Guess who’s here?! Hey, have the chick clean that guy up will you?” Felix says.

            “The chick has a name, prick.” Gianni says.

            “I know, I just don’t care.” Felix says making his way over to Anthony. “How’s my Anthony doing?”

            “Get the fuck away from me!” Anthony screams kicking his legs.

            “Oh, you didn’t miss me?” Felix asks pouting. Felix grins pulling Anthony’s head closer to him their faces close together. “Tell me you missed me.” Felix says. Anthony turns his head away from Felix. “Fine. If that’s how you want to play this, then lets fucking play.” Felix says pushing Anthony’s head against the wall hard. Anthony winces, Felix turning his attention to Anthony’s belt and pants. Anthony could feel his vision getting blurry, his breathing quickening by the second; the room began to spin as Anthony held his chest. “What the fuck is wrong with him?”

            “Uncuff me!” Hank screams pulling at his handcuffs.

            “Why?” Felix asks.

            “Because he’s having a panic attack! If we don’t stop this, he’s going to get worse. He could die.” Hank yells. Joe comes over uncuffing Hank from the wall.

            “What do we do?” Joe asks.

            “Get me a wet washcloth and a brown paper bag.” Hank says. “Anthony, Anthony look at me. Look at me!” Hank yells. Anthony looks at him. “I need you to calm down. Anthony, come on.” Hank says sighing. He takes Anthony’s free hand that isn’t cuffed putting it on his chest. “Feel this? Breath with me.”

            “I…I…ca…can…’t.” Anthony says.

            “Yes you can. You can. Think about Ian.” Hank says as he is handed the items he requested. He puts the wet washcloth on Anthony’s face, the sweat pouring off him. Hank hoping he won’t have to use the bag.

            “This is what he was worried about. Ian was worried this was going to happen.” Jordan says, watching the scene unfold. Anthony closes his eyes thinking of Ian, the memories they’ve shared, Ian holding him when he’s scared or sad, the little things he does like playing music when Anthony can’t go to sleep or leaving a rose on the keyboard when Anthony has a long day of editing ahead of him. Anthony’s breathing starting to go back to normal.

            “Here, lay down.” Hank says. “Can you guys please uncuff him? He’s not going to try anything, he’s exhausted.” Hank asks politely. He looks at Felix, his voice turning harsh, “I swear to God if you touch him, you are going to be sorry. We can’t afford for him to have another one of these.” Hank says. Felix pulls Hank’s hair hard.

            “Sam, uncuff his brother. I think we should teach Mr. Hank here a lesson about telling us what to do.” Felix says, pulling Hank by the hair.

            “Let go of him! Don’t you touch him!” John screams being uncuffed from the wall by Sam. John punches Sam in the face kicking him in the shin. Sam growls kicking John in the balls, putting both of John’s hands behind his back pushing him into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Sam handcuffs John’s hands making John kneel. “You bastards! Let him go!”  

            “Shut up! Joe said no anal, to risky.” Sam says. “He’s a virgin. Probably never sucked a dick before.” Felix nods already tying Hank to the same cabinet Mitch was tied to.

            “I’m going to ask you nicely. Open your mouth.” Felix says undoing his pants. Hank’s eyes went wide in fear as he shakes his head. “He’s shy. Is it because your brother is here?” Felix asks grabbing Hank’s chin shoving his fingers inside Hank’s mouth. “Pretend I’m him for all I care. Just open your fucking mouth.”

            “Don’t you dare touch him! I’ll kill you. I will.” John says. Sam laughs kicking John in the stomach to shut him up. Hank shuts his eyes tightly as Felix pulls down his pants, Felix’s fingers going deeper into his mouth. Felix sighs removing his fingers from Hank’s mouth.

            “John…please…just…just close your eyes.” Hank says.

            “Oh, no. He’s going to watch this.” Sam says holding John’s head. “And if he closes his eyes, then you get more. No matter what Joe says.”

            “I’ll do whatever you want. Just…just don’t hurt him.” John says pleading with the two men. The two brothers had never been a predicament such as this. They’ve dealt with overzealous fans, bullies, but nothing like this. All John knew was that he would do anything to stop Hank from enduring something as disgusting and depraved as this.

            “We don’t want you. We want the virgin.” Sam says. Hank groans, Felix’s fingers again entering his mouth.

            “Open your fucking mouth.” Felix says. Felix sighs pulling his fingers out. Hank immediately clamps his mouth shut. Felix is losing his patience as he covers Hank’s mouth and nose, Hank unable to breathe. Hank’s body starts to thrash as panic starts to set in, unable to get a proper breathe in.

            “Stop it! Stop, please!” John yells practically in tears.

            “Then, tell your brother to do what we tell him!” Sam says. Felix removes his hand, Hank gasping for breath. Hank now too weak to fight back, Felix takes this chance to kiss Hank on the mouth. Felix grins fixing Hank’s glasses.

            “You are beautiful.” Felix says. “Are you going to behave now?” Hank just nods knowing if he didn’t, he would get the hand on the mouth or worse. Hank slowly opens his mouth, not going fast enough, Felix’s fingers thrust into his mouth once again along with Felix’s dick. Hank groans not expecting it. John tries to look away but every time he does, Sam turns his head to keep watching. Hank closes his eyes as Felix puts his hand at the back of Hank’s head pushing his dick deeper into Hank’s mouth. Hank gags as he takes Felix’s whole length in his mouth. Felix moans thrusting back and forth quickly. “Damn, you are good, Hank. Better than I thought you’d be…for a virgin.” Felix pushes Hank’s head back and forth about to climax. He shoots his load into the back of Hank’s mouth.

            “Sam! Grab a towel and some soap will you? The bathroom is out of it!” Sarah yells to him. Sam sighs letting go of John, John taking this moment to strike, tackling Felix to the ground. He uses his knee to connect with Felix’s nose; he kicks Felix in the balls. Sam pulls John back; John pushes his elbow into Sam’s stomach biting Sam’s hand that was holding him making him cry out. John is able to get the key to the handcuffs somehow uncuffing himself. He goes over to Hank uncuffing him from the cabinet.

            “Hey, Hank. It’s okay.” John says pulling Hank into a hug as the younger man starts sobbing. John helps him up to his feet getting a kick into both men lying on the floor in pain. John unlocks the door, walking him and his brother out into the living room area where everyone else was. “You might want to go check on them. Keep them away from me or I might just kill them.”

            “Hank? John…what happened?” Connor asks.

            “What do you think happened?” John says, “Felix made him…suck him off.”

            “Shit.” Connor mutters. John nods helping Hank sit down. He goes to go to the bathroom, Hank holding onto John’s shirt tightly.

            “Hank? I’m just going to get you a glass of wat-” John says getting stopped by Sarah smiling softly at him.

            “I’ve got it.” Sarah says.

            “Thanks.” John says. John glares daggers at the two men walking out of the room.

            “Pl…pleas…please don’t leave, John.” Hank says gripping onto his shirt.

            “I’m not going to leave. I’m not leaving.” John says sitting down, Hank moves his head onto John’s lap. “I’ll never leave.” John says kissing Hank’s head. Joe, Joey and Troye left to go and get food for everyone.  

**A few hours later:**

Joe, Joey and Troye got back from their trip. As they looked around they noticed the damage a couple of hours with the others could do. Connor, Link, and Anthony looked to be beaten bruises on their arms and cuts and bruises on their faces. Phil, Jordan, Joven, Adam and Jack all had robes on like Mitch.

            “What the fuck guys?” Joe yells at them. “You think the police are going to let us down easy after we rape and beat every single one of these guys?!”

            “Isn’t that the whole point, Joe?” Sam asks nonchalantly.

            “Of course that is the point! But at least…why couldn’t you have let me in on the action?”

            “You still could. We didn’t beat them that bad.” Sam says. “Besides you don’t seem like the raping type, are you?” Sam asks getting close to Joe. Joe scoffs, Louis getting in between the two.

            “Leave him alone, Samuel.” Louis says.

            “Now, now you two. Poor Louis is feeling unloved by you, Samuel.” Joe says.

            “Is that right, Louis?” Sam asks pulling Louis towards him. Louis turns bright red.

            “What?! No!” Louis says, moaning when Sam kisses him hard on the lips. “God, what is going to happen if we go to jail?” Louis asks.

            “We’ll be together. I promise.” Sam says.

            “What, Gianni?” Joe asks, the older man ruining the moment.

            “Just got off the phone with Carson and he says we should let someone else go. Someone we haven’t harmed as a sign of good faith with the police.” Gianni says ignoring the rudeness of the three men.

            “Meeting, everyone!” Joe says, “Sarah, you mind passing out their dinners?”

            “Hey! Why isn’t she in on the meeting?” Mike asks.

            “Because I thought we agreed that she wouldn’t do any…decision making to make sure she isn’t going to get in trouble for anything.” Gianni says. “My girlfriend is not going to jail because of me!” Sarah smiles kissing Gianni softly on the lips.

            “I can do that…as long as I can uncuff them.” Sarah says politely.

            “Harley, stay out here and watch her.” Joey says.

            “Do you not trust me?” Sarah asks.

            “No, I don’t. You are too nice.” Joey says. Sarah giggles. Harley stands in the corner folding his arms.

            “Nice bodyguard stance there Harls!” Troye tells him giving him the thumbs up.

            “If only Shay were here to see it.” Harley says.  

            “That’s the first time I’ve heard him talk about Shay in a long time…are they still together?” Troye whispers to Joey.

            “On the side, yeah.” Joey says. “They’ll be together for real soon. I’m sure of it.” The group heads into the kitchen closing the door behind them.

            “Dinner time everyone. Now Harley here is going to be keeping an eye on us so I don’t let all of you go. So don’t try anything, I’d really appreciate it okay?” Sarah says. The kidnapped YouTubers all seem to be rather defeated as they didn’t say anything back to her. Sarah slowly went around the room uncuffing everyone. “You all can you know walk around and sit with whoever you want. I’ll give you all like five minutes and I’ll start passing the plates out.” Connor was the first to move away from Jack and Adam next to Anthony, and Phil. Joven, Jordan and MatPat all made their way over to the other two gamers. Hank, John, Sky and Link all sat next to Mitch.

            “Please tell me Scott is okay?” Mitch asks.

            “Well when he got that photo of you. He was worried. Really worried.” Sky says. “And yeah, Hank, John, the fine brothers are worried about you guys too.”

            “Why aren’t you sitting with the gamers?” Mitch asks.

            “Because I don’t want to. I’d rather sit here. Plus it is pretty crowded over there and I don’t like crowds.” Sky says. “Jordan knows that.” Sky smiles waving at his boyfriend.

            “Hank, you okay?” Mitch asks reaching for his hand. Hank pulls it away looking away. “What kind of music does he like?” Mitch asks John.

            “Any really.” John says. Mitch nods, thinking on it a minute. He whispers something to Sky. Mitch starts to sing,

**It's been a long day without you my friend**  
**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **When I see you again**

Sky starts to rap, not the best but good considering he sings more than he raps.

**Damn, who knew**  
**All the planes we flew**  
 **Good things we been through**  
 **That I'd be standing right here talking to you**  
 **'Bout another path**  
 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

**But something told me that it wouldn't last**  
**Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture**  
 **Those were the days**  
 **Hard work forever pays**  
 **Now I see you in a better place**

Hank looks up and smiles brightly.

**Ah**  
**How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**  
 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**  
 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

**It's been a long day without you my friend**  
**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (lemme tell you)**  
 **When I see you again**

**Oh, oh, ooh**

**First, you both go out your way**  
**And the vibe is feeling strong**  
 **And what's small turned to a friendship**  
 **A friendship turned to a bond**  
 **And that bond will never be broken**  
 **The love will never get lost**

**And when brotherhood come first**  
**Then the line will never be crossed**  
 **Established it on our own**  
 **When that line had to be drawn**  
 **And that line is what we reached**  
 **So remember me when I'm gone**

**How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**  
**Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**  
 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

By this verse everyone is singing along with Mitch.

**So let the light guide your way, yeah**  
**Hold every memory as you go**  
 **And every road you take**  
 **Will always lead you home, home**

**It's been a long day without you my friend**  
**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **We've come a long way from where we began**  
 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**  
 **When I see you again**

**Oh, oh, ooh**  
**When I see you again**  
 **Oh, oh, ooh**  
 **When I see you again**

Sarah smiles slightly. “Alright, food!” Sarah says, “Okay salad with no cheese and no meat for Mitch, and Anthony, and regular salad for Hank.” As she hands them the McDonalds salads. “Hamburgers, cheese burgers and fries for the rest. Oh and we got you all cokes but for anyone who doesn’t want cokes then there is water.”

            “Thank you, Sarah.” John says to her.

            “McDonalds in Britain.” Hank says.

            “Don’t start, please, Hank.” John begs him. Hank laughs, opening the salad. “Fry?” John asks offering Hank a fry. Hank opens his mouth, “Seriously, Hank?” John sighs feeding Hank the fry.

            “Mitch!” Anthony yells, throwing a fry to Mitch, Mitch opening his mouth catching it.

            “Sweet.” Hank says.  A few more minutes of peace for the group before the kidnappers come back into the room.

            “The decision has been made.” Joe says. Joey goes over to John grabbing onto his arm.

            “What do you think you are doing?” John asks Hank holds onto his hand tightly.

            “You are being released. You should be thanking us.” Sam says. “Besides, if you leave, then we can have more fun with your brother here.”

            “You aren’t taking me anywhere! I’m not leaving him!” John yells.

            “It isn’t up to you.” Joe says, going over to Hank pulling his hand away from John’s.

            “NO! JOHN! JOOOOOOHHHHHHNNNNNNNN!” Hank screams starting to sob again.

            “Hank, I’ll come back…I’ll find you! I will find you!” John says being pulled out of the house. “I promise.” John says being pushing into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of regret doing this to Hank, yet I don't. I love the relationship between Hank and John and just really wanted Hank to be a clingy younger brother. Hank is certainly more vulnerable without John there to protect him. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. On the Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops have their suspects, what will the YouTuber's say to the press and to the kidnappers who have their loved ones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make this story into a three part series so after this story is completed look out for the other part. I plan on doing five more chapters of this story. So I hope you enjoy!

When the group of YouTuber’s got back from their lunch trip, the police station is in chaos. Officers are running here and there.

            “What happened?” Tyler asks.

            “Follow me.” Kendall says leading them into the conference room. Rhett the only one there raising the others suspicions.

            “What is going on?!” Corny shouts, “Where’s Joven?”

            “That’s the thing. It seems Felix has been working with the kidnappers and some of the people here have been taken.” Kendall says.

            “Who?” Scott asks.

            “Sky, Jordan, Joven and a guy named Matthew Patrick.” Kendall says. Mark’s eyes go wide as he starts to throw pillows and any other things he can get his hands on.

            “Mark? Mark, it’s gonna be okay. Calm down!” Benny says.

            “Don’t tell me to fucking calm down! They have all of my lovers!” Mark says in a panic, tears running down his face.

            “They don’t have me.” Matthias says at the door of the conference room.

            “Matthias? What are you doing here?” Mark asks.

            “I got on a plane yesterday, the minute I heard what happened it is all over the news. I could tell you needed me. We are going to get them back and those jerks are going to pay.” Matthias says. He pulls Mark into his arms, Mark breaking down sobbing.

            “What are we going to do?” Ian asks sitting down. Each YouTuber starting to lose hope they’ll find their lovers without the damage being done.

            “Don’t worry guys. We will find them. We’ve got some leads. Things are starting to go our way.” Kendall says, “Now, Dan, you live around here, don’t you? How common is it for people to live in the country?”

            “A lot more common than you’d think.” Dan says, “You think they are in the country?”

            “Yes, Mr. Tucker said that the drive was long and bumpy. He doesn’t remember the house. The doctors said that they aren’t sure if he’ll ever regain the memory because he suffered a great trauma plus the concussion.” Kendall says.

            “We don’t have any houses in the countryside though.” Zoe says.

            “We should call Louis. Maybe he would know.” Alfie says.

            “Yeah, I guess. You think he’d know anything?”

            “Who is this Louis?” Kendall asks.

            “He’s Joe’s best friend but I don’t think he’s involved. He couldn’t be.” Zoe says.

            “I wouldn’t underestimate your brother there, Zoe.” Tyler says, “He can be very convincing.”

            “What is that supposed to mean?” Zoe asks.

            “I’m just saying he’s not as great as you think he is.” Tyler says.

            “I think she knows that, Ty.” Dan says.

            “Does she?! He’s the reason why we are even here! He’s the fucking mastermind and god fucking knows what our friends are going through!” Tyler shouts.

            “It isn’t my fault he lost his shit! I don’t condone what he’s doing but if he’s sick or something than he needs help! He’s my brother forever and always.” Zoe says.

            “Alright everyone calm down.” Kendall says.

            “How do you expect us to be calm at a time like this?” Ian yells, “Anthony can be in serious trouble and who knows what Phil and Connor and Mitch and Hank and the rest are going through!”

            “Mitch was already raped.” Kirstie says, “Tucker was beaten…”

            “Scott, Ricky, Dan and Ian can I speak to you please?” Natasha asks.

            “Sure. What is it?” Ian asks

            “We think it is best if you four talk to the press and try and talk to the kidnappers at least the ones that aren’t fully involved.” Natasha says

            “Are you going to release who the kidnappers are?” Ricky asks.

            “Yes, we are.” Natasha says.

            “What do I say? What if I say the wrong thing and it hurts Mitch more?” Scott asks.

            “You should have a little more confidence in yourself, Scott. The way you’ve handled yourself in this situation, most people would not be as calm as you are being.” Natasha says.

            “If it’ll help them then I’ll do it.” Dan says.

            “Okay.” Natasha says. “Follow me.” Natasha says walking out in front of the police station where a group of reporters are.

            “Hello, everyone. I know you have all been waiting for an update. We believe we know who is responsible for the kidnapping. Joe Sugg, Louis Cole-Sugg, Joey Graceffa, Troye Sivan, AntVenom real name Taylor Harris, CinnamonToastKen real name Kenneth Charles Morrison, Cryaotic real name is unknown. Sam Pepper, Jesse and Jeana from prankvsprank. Walk off the Earth names are as follows, Gianni Luminati, Mike Taylor, Ryan Marshall, Joel Cassady, Sarah Blackwood. Harley Morenstein from Epic Meal Time, Barely Political names are Mark Douglas, Todd Womack. And Pewdiepie real name is Felix. If you see any of these people do not approach they are dangerous. If you spot them please call the hotline, thank you.” Natasha says smiling at the press even though she hates doing these press conferences,

          “Now these men behind me are Scott Hoying, best friends with Mitch Grassi. Ricky Dillon best friends with Connor Franta. Dan Howell best friends with Phil Lester. And Ian Hecox best friends with Anthony Padilla. They each have a message for the kidnappers.” Natasha says. She gestures for one of the men to come up to the podium. Ian steps up first. He clears his throat before he starts.

            “To our fellow YouTubers, I understand that you are hurt and angry with us but what will hurting my Anthony do? I urge you to reconsider your choices and just let him go. He suffers from anxiety and I fear he might suffer from a panic attack if he’s kept…just please let him go.” Ian says trying to keep his composure. Ricky walks up next.

            “Connor means the world to me and I ask that you release him. Please don’t hurt him. I know there is still good in all of you. I’m speaking to that side of you. I know you wouldn’t want your lover to be put in a situation that you are putting mine. I love you, Connor.” Ricky says tears streaming down his face. The reporters are shouting questions at Ricky due to his reveal of lover. Dan hugs Ricky tightly walking past him to the podium.

            “I don’t know what is going through your minds right now. You were our friends once and I want you to remember those times. Remember that you once cared for us. Phil is one of the most beautiful and kindest person I’ve ever met. Save him.” Dan says. Scott gulps stepping up to the podium.

            “I know you all probably saw the picture of Mitch already and the video of Tucker being beaten. Mitch hasn’t hurt anyone, he wouldn’t hurt anyone ever. He’s innocent and he doesn’t deserve this. Nobody deserves this. Get over yourselves.” Scott says, Natasha tries to stop him from saying anymore but Scott continues, “So we broke you up or we are better than you and have had more success. People still support you; people will always support you if you stay true to yourself. Mitch is the love of my life and I ask for you to please stop hurting him. Get the fuck over it.” Scott says. Natasha sighs, stepping up to the podium.

            “I’ll be taking questions in a moment. Please if you see these people call the tip line. Thank you.” Natasha says. She walks into the police station with Scott, Dan, Ricky and Ian. “Scott, what was that?”

            “I’m sorry. I…I just can’t see how trying to ask them to release them is going to get anywhere! They aren’t going to do it. It is obvious.” Scott says.

            “Go to the conference room. I’ll be there in a couple minutes.” Natasha says shaking her head.

            “Scott, how did it go?” Kirstie asks.

            “Apparently I just made it worse.” Scott says.

            “Mitch is going to be fine. He’s strong. He’s a survivor.” Avi says putting his hand on Scott’s shoulder comfortingly.

            “Fucking Sam though. Why would he do that? Why would any of them do this? To Mitch. I’d much rather they do it to me. Seeing him hurt and crying.” Scott says trying to keep his composure.

            “I know. That is why they did it. They know that hurting him is the best way to make us feel bad and responsible.” Kevin says, “But he has us. Through everything, thick and thin, he’s got us for life.” Scott chuckles slightly hugging Kevin.

            “Thank you.” Scott says.

            “We love you. We love you both so much.” Kirstie says joining the hug. Avi sniffles joining the hug as well.

            “We’ll get him back.” Avi says his voice breaking.

            “Can you guys be any more perfect?” Tyler asks tears streaming down his face after watching the exchange amongst the group. More than twenty minutes later, Natasha and Kendall come into the conference room.

            “I would like to apologize for not giving Ricky, Ian, Dan and Scott the time to actually think about what they were going to say. I’m sorry. You all are going to get a chance to talk to the press so if you could please think about what you are going to say, that would be wonderful.” Natasha says.

            “Kendall, sir, you have a phone call.” Becky says.

            “Can you take a message?” Kendall asks.

            “It’s your brother.” Becky says. Kendall looks up from his paper smiling for what seems like the first time.

            “Langston?” Kendall asks.

            “Yeah.” Becky says. Kendall hands the paper to Natasha rushing out of the conference room to the phone at his desk.

            “I forgot tonight’s a Pay per View night.” Natasha says.

            “A what?” Scott asks.

            “Kendall’s brother is a professional wrestler in America, he works with WWE.” Natasha says.

            “No fucking way?! Who is he?” Ian asks excitedly.

            “Big E Langston.” Becky answers him. Kendall comes back into the room smile as wide as ever.

            “So?” Natasha asks.

            “He won. He won the Intercontinental Championship! HE WON!” Kendall screams.

            “Are you younger or older than him?” Dan asks.

            “Older. I have five brothers.” Kendall says.

            “Cool, what are their names?” Ian asks.

            “Ezekial Jackson Ray, Langston Ray, CJ Harris Ray, and Tyrone Jeremiah Ray.” Kendall says.

            “Wait. Wait, hold on a minute. You two look like you could be brothers. Are you?” Ian asks looking at Kendall and Kevin.

            “Don’t have a clue. We might be.” Kendall says.

            “I’m going to have to check this out.” Kevin teases.

            “Who cares? We should be focusing on finding our friends.” Benny says.

            “I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” Kevin says frowning.

            “Okay, I think you all need a break from each other.” Kendall says. Becky grins going over to Benny, Rafi, and Rhett.

            “Follow me; I think you can help me with the computer stuff.” Becky says. 

            “Sure.” Rhett says.

            “Mark, Matthias, and uh…you two.” Natasha says pointing to Corny and Sohinki. Corny, Sohinki, Matthias and Mark all stand up going over to Natasha. “I was told you guys know all about the YouTube scene and everything.”

            “Hold that thought. You need Tyler too. Hey, Tyler. You mind coming over here?” Mark asks politely.

            “Sure thing, Mark.” Tyler says coming over to them.

            “So, is this whole...jealousy and revenge thing normal?” Natasha asks.

            “Yeah. Especially in the gaming community. See, Felix helped Jack, my boyfriend get his start on YouTube. After the contest that Jack won he got a lot of subscribers, then he met me and my friends Bob and Wade and it grew from there. Felix started to become really interested in money and kept bragging about how he makes so much more money than all the other gamers. Adam, my other boyfriend, was the first one to call him out on it. He really hated the fact that Felix didn’t care about the fans and more about the money. That’s how all of it really started. It wasn’t like Adam said to go on Felix’s videos and say things it is just how they perceived it.” Mark explains.

           “And people started posting in the comments that Felix didn’t care and you and Jack and all these other gamers did?” Natasha asks.

           “Exactly. Jack feels bad. I know he does.” Mark says.

           “How do the minecraft youtubers fit in?” Natasha asks.

           “For the most part they stay in their own community but people like Tom, Jordan and Sky they do sort of dable in actual games.” Mark says. Natasha nods about to ask a question when she gets a tap on the shoulder. She turns around seeing her husband with her Godsons Jack and Finn.

          “What are you doing here?” Tyler yells going over to Jack and Finn.

          “Good question.” Natasha says.

          “What? They wanted to see you. How could I deny them that?” Jack says leaning on his crutches.

          “I hate you.” Natasha says.

         “Love you too.” Jack says. “So Gap are you going to introduce us?”

         “Gap?” Tyler chuckles.

         “Well my name is Jack and so is his so it gets a bit complicated.” Jack says.

         “Oh, Tyler this is my godfather and god mum Natasha and Jack Lancing.” Gap says to Tyler.

         “I’ve heard so many things about you. Pleasure to meet you.” Jack says          

         “How’s the case going?” Finn asks.

         “We are finally getting somewhere. These guys are about to tear each other throats out.” Natasha says.         

         “I can only imagine.” Finn says.

         “Tyler, you know about other YouTubers other than gamers, right?” Natasha asks.

         “Yeah, I keep up with those things,” Tyler says, “I’m friends with a lot of them.”

         “Right, well can you follow me? Jack, Finn you can come along I guess.” Natasha says passing Kendall who goes over to Mark, Corny, Matthias and Sohinki.

         “Once Tom comes back from the hospital, you will be speaking to the press.” Kendall says.

         “Officer. Kendall, I don’t really feel comfortable talking to the kidnappers directly, can I maybe just talk to Jack and the rest of my lovers?” Mark asks.

         “I don’t see why not.” Kendall says. Just as Kendall is about to speak again a deputy stands up onto his chair clearing his throat grabbing the attention of every officer.

         “John Green has been found, he’s unharmed and on his way here.” The deputy says.  


	6. So Close Yet So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens with the kidnapped and kidnappers this chapter? Who is in danger? Who loses his temper? The police are so close to catching them, will this send the kidnappers over the edge? Find out in this chapter!

            “Your boyfriend really doesn’t have a brain does he? No wonder Todrick cast him as the scarecrow in the Wizard of Ahh’s.” Mike Taylor says.

            “He’s a lot smarter than you.” Mitch says. “Besides he was speaking from the heart which is more than I can say about you. Do you even have a heart, Mike?” Mitch tells him. He flinches as Mike goes to slap him.

            “Fuck! Philip DeFranco must have heard what is going on because he’s got a whole fucking video on it.” Joey says.

            “I’m not surprised. How about Scarce? Drama Alert?” Felix asks.

            “All of the above and then some. Justine, Ingrid, they all have videos talking about it and talking to us.” Louis says.

            “Keemstar is offering his assistance.” Sam says. “He is one crazy fucker.”

            “You two have a lot in common then.” Link says. Sam glares at him.

            “What did you say?” Sam asks.

            “You heard me. He’s crazy, you’re crazy. You two have a lot in common.” Link says. Sam starts to walk towards Link when Joe runs into the room.

            “Turn the TV on. Mark is about to talk.” Joe says. Sam turns on the TV grabbing the remote tossing it to Louis. This catches Jack, Nanners, and Matt’s attention.

            “This is Jaycee reporting live from the London Police Department. Mark Fischbach or better known online as Markiplier is about to speak. Let’s hear what he has to say.”

            “Hi, everyone, I am not going to talk to the kidnappers, instead I think I’ll talk to my lovers. Matt, I know they have you, and I’m sure you are freaking out but just know that you are stronger than you think. Adam or should I say Nanners, I know you are probably trying to protect everyone, but don’t forget to look after yourself. And Jack, my Jack, I will find you. I will get you back and when I do those bastards are going to pay for what they have done. I love all of you so much. Stay strong; think of me when it gets too hard. I’m thinking of you.” Mark says sniffling, “Thank you.”

            “Well wasn’t that sweet?” Joey says scoffing.

            “Mathias is there with him. Did you see him, Adam?” Jack says to Adam. Adam smiles nodding. Cry goes over to MatPat kicking him in the stomach. “Stop it! Didn’t you already hurt him?”

            “He deserves more.” Ken says.

            “Fuck you! Fuck all of you! I can’t believe you would give up what you have right now for just a little bit of revenge. You all are pieces of shit!” Jack screams.

            “I don’t like the way you are talking to me right now.” Ken says pulling Jack by the shirt closer to his face. “You want to admit you aren’t better than me? Or my lovers?”  

            “Fuck you.” Jack says spitting in Ken’s face.

            “You are going to regret that, asshole.” Ken says wiping the spit off his face. He kicks Jack in the stomach catching the smaller man off guard. Ken forces Jack on all fours. Ken takes off his belt. “This is going to go a lot better if you say what I want.”

            “Jesus Christ, just let him go!” Adam yells at Ken.

            “Shut it, Nanners. You are next.” Felix says.

            “Start filming, Harley.” Ken says.

            “I…I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” Harley answers him. Sam takes the camera from Harley.

            “Pussy.” Sam says. Harley just scoffs walking out of the house nobody noticing that he takes his phone with him. The rest of the kidnappers preoccupied with other things, Sarah handing Anthony a kitchen knife.

            “Thank you, Sam.” Ken says. “Now, Jack, will you please say you are not better than me and my friends? Or better yet why don’t you say that your lover boy Mark isn’t better than us?”

            “No!” Jack yells biting his lip. Ken clicks his tongue striking Jack in the back with the belt, Jack cries out in pain not expecting it.

            “Stop! Please just stop!” Connor screams at them. Jesse goes over to him punching him in the jaw.

            “Shut it! And wait your fucking turn!” Jesse says.

            “Jack, just say it. Say you are just like the rest of us. You don’t really love the fans. You aren’t really thankful for them. And you just do this for the money.”

            “You just can’t get over the fact that the fans like us better.” Jack says. Ken clenches his fist striking Jack in the back again and again and again.

            “Say it!” Ken screams. Jack shakes his head no, his resiliency really coming through earning another fifteen blows to the back.

            “Just say it, Jack. Please.” Adam pleads with him.

            “I won’t. I just won’t do it.” Jack says his voice full of pain and anguish.

            “SAY IT!” Ken says. He strikes Jack again, blood starting to pour off his back.

            “I…I’m not.” Jack tries to say.

            “What was that?” Cry asks.

            “I’m not better than you or Felix or Cry.” Jack says choking back tears.

            “Thank you.” Ken says uncuffing Jack from the wall. Jack collapses onto the floor sobbing. “You hear that, fans? Best you just move on to bigger and better things. Us.” Ken says to the camera dropping the belt.

            “Please tell me we are going to post it?” Sam asks excitedly.

            “Of course we are.” Ken says taking the camera from Sam.

            “Can we record yours too, Jesse?” Sam asks.

            “I don’t see why not.” Jesse says. Connor gulps closing his eyes tightly. Phil and Anthony had whittled away at their plastic handcuffs with the knife Sarah had given them. Joe, Joey, Troye and the rest of the kidnappers were somewhere in the house and Walk Off the Earth just left for the kitchen not wanting anything to do with this. Anthony stands up tackling Jesse to the ground. Phil is stopped by Sam but is able to get the upper hand, tripping him, sitting on top of Sam’s stomach. Anthony is punching Jesse in the face repeatedly. The commotion catching the other kidnapper’s attention as they race down the stairs. Mark Douglas, one half of Barely Political, pulls out a gun and pulls the trigger stopping everyone in their tracks. Douglas points the gun at Phil’s head.

            “Get off of him.” Douglas says.

            “Easy there, Doug.” Todd tells his husband. “Put the gun down. They aren’t going to do anything else. Isn’t that right, Philly? Anthony?” Anthony drops the knife putting his hands up in defense. Phil doing the same. “Have at them Joey, Joe.” Harley walks into the house punching Todd in the face knocking him out cold.

            “What the fuck, Harley?!” Douglas screams checking on his husband.

            “It’s over. Shay is calling the cops as we speak.” Harley says.

            “Excuse me?” Joe asks.

            “The cops have been called.” Harley says.

            “If I uncuff you all do you promise not to run? We won’t be shy to use the gun.” Douglas says.

            “We won’t run.” Nanners says.

            “Okay.” Todd says taking the knife going around cutting each one of their plastic handcuffs. “We are going to be in the next room so we will hear and see everything.”

            “We can’t exactly run with Jack like this. We aren’t going to run and we certainly wouldn’t leave him with you.” Mitch says.

            “Sarah, stay here.” Gianni tells her.

            “You got it.” Sarah says.

            “Are we really getting out of this?” Connor asks “I mean they have a gun. They could just kill us.”

            “They aren’t killers.” Hank says, “That’s kind of obvious.”

            “Still though.” Connor says.

            “We agreed on letting you all live.” Sarah says interjecting into the conversation. “Are they okay?” She asks Nanners. Nanners nods both of his partners on either side of him. “Is there any music they like? It might help.”

            “They like Calum Scott. It’s our song…Jack played it for us on our first date as a foursome. It’s called Dancing on My Own.” Nanners says.

            “He was on Britain’s Got Talent, right?” Sarah asks.

            “Yeah, he got the golden buzzer from Simon Cowell.” Phil says. Sarah pulls out her phone opening the YouTube app. She turns up the volume putting the phone on Nanners lap.

            “Thanks.” Nanners says. The kidnapped notice the arguing coming from behind the kitchen door. The door slams open, Felix angrily stomps out. He makes his way over to MatPat. Nanners stands up in front of Matt protectively. “You aren’t fucking touching him.” Felix growls pushing Nanners to the floor punching him in the face repeatedly. Cry goes over and pulls Felix off of Nanners.

            “Come on, Felix enough.” Cry says holding onto a fuming Felix.

            “FUCK!” Felix screams.

            “I know. I know.” Cry says, “But you got to calm down. We have to trust Joe.”

            “He’s got a plan.” Ken says kissing Felix hard on the mouth to calm him down.

            “Fine. But before we get caught…I want Anthony.” Felix says. Anthony looks up at him eyes full of fear. Troye steps in between Felix and Anthony not allowing Felix to go any further. “What the fuck, Sivan?!”

            “Come on. You know what happened last time! I didn’t realize how serious you guys were about all of this!” Troye says pushing Felix.

            “Get the fuck out of my way.” Felix says angry. Troye pushes Felix again, this time Felix punches Troye straight in the jaw. Troye holds his jaw, Joey not reacting as if he didn’t even care that his boyfriend was being hit.

            “You stupid prick!” Troye yells.

            “What did you call me?” Felix asks.

            “You heard me. Just fucking leave them alone.”

            “Stop it! This isn’t helping!” Connor yells standing up. “Come on, we all used to be friends. You can’t hate us that much.”

            “I suggest you sit back down.” Douglas says.

            “And what are you going to do? You think you are so bad but you aren’t! There is something wrong with some of you but you aren’t all bad.” Connor says.

            “Leave it, Connor.” Troye says.

            “No, I’m not going to leave it!” Connor says. Troye goes over to Connor to try and reason with him.

            “Please, Connor, just leave it. He isn’t going to hurt you. He’s a coward.” Troye says. Just as he turns around, Douglas fires his gun, shooting Troye in the right side of his abdomen. Troye falls to the ground, Connor pulling him into his lap.

            “Stay with me, Troye.” Connor says. “Please just stay with me.” Connor looks down at Troye, it was as if the people in the room disappeared and it was just them. “You aren’t like them. I promise, if you survive this, I will get you out of this. I will protect you and I can…we can be together. Me and you and anyone else you want to be with. As long as I’m with you. We can start over, together.”

            “Promise…promise you’ll remember me?” Troye says.

            “What, no, no, you aren’t going to die. You can’t! You have to fight. Fight for me.” Connor says tears falling down his face. “I love you, Troye! I love you.”

            “I…I do too. I love you too.” Troye says. Joey picks him up, Connor not far behind. Joey puts Troye in the backseat of the car. “Joey, come.”

            “I can’t, Sarah and Connor are going with you. We weren’t meant to be. This is the only way for you to be saved.” Joey says kissing the top of Troye’s head.

            “But what about you?” Connor asks.

            “I deserve it. I deserve to go to jail.” Joey says, “Troye doesn’t. Just, promise me you will love him and treat him well. You and Ricky both.”

            “I promise, Joey.” Connor says. Joey nods shutting the door. He knocks on the driver side window, Sarah drives off, leaving Joey in the driveway, his lover’s blood on his hands and clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have since realized that I was wrong to pick Troye as an evil character, he's so sweet and tiny and cute. I have kind of fell in love with him to be honest. I'm sorry if this shocked you but I had to do something big, and it isn't the only shock you are going to get so strap in for the last few chapters of the first part of this series. I plan on writing two other installments of this Case of the Missing YouTuber series. Hope you liked it! If you do don't be afraid to post a comment or give some kudos.


	7. What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cops are so close to finding the kidnappers what else will the find out about them? How far will the kidnappers go to exact revenge? What secrets does Felix have, is he more disturbed and 'psycho' as they thought? Find out in this chapter.

Every YouTuber at the station are unsure of what to do, all of them talking at the same time. Dan shakes his head cupping his hands around his mouth shouting as loud as he can.

            “HEY!” Dan says grabbing their attentions. “We need to keep our cool. We are so close to finding our friends and lovers. They need us. I know most of us feel like we aren’t doing anything to protect and find them but we are. These people don’t know what it is like being an internet star. This information could help. So if and when they ask, we tell them what we know. Got it?”

            “Yeah, Danny boy, we got it.” Ian says.

            “Now, John is going to be coming here soon. It might be best if we don’t all bombard him with questions so, Benny, Rafi, Tyler, you guys greet him first. We’ll go in groups of three. Ian, Scott and I can go next. Now, I don’t know if Tom and Sonya know about Jordan and Sky so when they get back we are going to have to break the news.”

            “Dan?” Benny says raising his hand slightly.

            “Yeah, Benny?” Dan asks.

            “I think you, Ian and Scott should see John first. It just seems that…well the kidnappers have targeted your lovers and I think you guys should know how they are and everything.” Benny says. Rafi nods agreeing with his brother.

            “Are you sure?” Scott asks. “How about you welcome him when he gets here and he can have a good five minutes of peace.”

            “But the police are going to want to question him.” Rafi says.

            “And you should be there with him when he does.” Dan says. “Both him and Hank need you right now.”

            “Okay, thanks, Dan.” Rafi says to him. Dan just smiles as the two men walk towards the officers at the door. Dan goes back into the room noticing Ricky with his head phones on.

            “Ricky, what you listening to?” Dan asks sitting next to him.

            “Troye.” Ricky says. “Dan, I can’t imagine him doing this. I can’t imagine him being involved in this, he’s a good guy. He is.”

            “You don’t have to explain it to me, Ricky. I get it. He’s your friend. He’s Connor’s friend.” Dan says. Ricky looks at Dan taking his headphones off.

            “He’s more than that. Connor would never admit it but I know that deep down, we both love him.” Ricky says, “And as much as Joey loves him, Troye just can’t love him back.”

            “He’s right you know?” Tyler says. “I was Troye’s first love, just like Joey and Shane were first loves. I think Troye agreed to be with Joey just so he wasn’t alone. He hates being alone.”

            “Joey really loves him.” Ricky says.

            “Yeah he does, but if he truly loves him then he’d let him go. Because trapping him in a relationship would only make it worse.” Dan says putting his hand on Ricky’s shoulder. Ricky starts to cry, Tyler pulling him into a hug holding him tightly. Dan stands up going over to Ian and Scott.

            “You okay, Daniel?” Scott asks usually using Dan’s full name when talking with him just like Ian calls him Danny boy.

            “I wish I knew what to say to him. He’s just so confused.” Dan says. “I wish I had the answer.”

            “I’m pretty sure we were all pretty confused except for maybe Scott because with Scott, you knew you liked boys from an early age. We only liked girls until we met Anthony and Phil and really started to get close to them.” Ian says. “I mean I didn’t start to have feelings for Anthony until like 3 years after I met him. And it just hit me. Like this guy is perfect. I honestly believe Anthony is my soul mate.”

            “It was meant to be.” Dan says. “I feel like we were all supposed to meet and be friends. I want to get to know you better Scott. You and Mitch both.”

            “Okay, we should all hang out more after this.” Scott says. Ian taps Dan on the shoulder pointing to Syndicate and Sonja coming into the room.

            “Where’s Jordan? And Sky?” Syndicate asks. Dan goes up to them Ian and Scott not far behind not wanting Dan to do this on his own.

            “Sit. Please?” Dan asks. Syndicate sits down on the couch next to Sonja who grabs his hand. “Felix is a part of all of this. He took Jordan, Sky, Joven and MatPat with him when he went to go to be with the kidnappers.”

            “Jordan and Sky are with them then? Both of them?” Sonja asks.

            “Yes.” Dan says. Sonja nods rubbing Syndicate’s back as his head is in his hands.

            “They will protect each other Tom. You know that. Jordan won’t let Sky get hurt and Sky wouldn’t let Jordan get hurt. After all he is a ninja.” Sonja says.

            “Yeah he is. He’s our ninja.” Syndicate says.

            “Ninja?” Ian asks.

            “He’s got a black belt in karate, a Red and white belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu, as well as Judo and a bunch of other martial arts stuff.” Syndicate says.

            “Hell who knew he was such a badass.” Ian says chuckling.

            “His specialty is throwing knives.” Sonja says. “And ninja stars as well.”

            “Yikes, that sounds kind of dangerous.” Scott says.

            “Not when you are trained like he is. He doesn’t aim to kill, he aims to injure.” Sonja says, “And only if he or someone else is in danger.”

            “So he’s a superhero basically?” Ian says. Syndicate thinks on it a moment then chuckles.

            “Yeah I guess he is a superhero.” Syndicate says.

            “John just got here guys.” Corny says. “Looks like he’s been crying.”

            “Yeah well it probably wasn’t his idea to leave his brother behind.” Dan says.

            “Do not tell me to calm down! My brother is there, alone, with those psychopathic bastards and I can’t protect him anymore! I’m not there! They already hurt him twice who knows what they are going to do next!” John yells. Benny just pulls John into a hug.

            “I get it. I do. But you know where Hank is. You know what the house looks like. Yeah you may not know how to get there but at least you can help them. But you have got to calm down.” Benny says.

            “Okay.” John says taking a deep breath.

            “What do you mean they hurt him already?” Kendall asks.

            “Kicked him in his stomach so much that he…he got sick. And-” John inhales not sure how to say this next thing without completely losing it just like when it happened. “F…Felix made Hank, forced my brother to suck him off, all the while I watched.”

            “Jesus. I didn’t know Felix was capable of that.” Natasha says.

            “He wanted Anthony. Hank wouldn’t let him, that’s when Felix and Sam decided to give us a lesson.” John says. “I’m pretty sure they were planning on raping him. But Joe didn’t want to risk anything going wrong and Hank be injured, they decided a forced blow job would suffice. Fucking pricks.”

            “Whoa there John.” Rafi says.

            “Is everybody else okay?” Benny asks.

            “Matthew is pretty beaten up, bloody nose, probably a mild concussion. Mitch was bleeding after he was raped because Sam didn’t wear a condom. And Anthony, he had a panic attack.” John says.

            “Shit. Ian isn’t going to like that.” Benny says.

            “None of them are going to like it! Our friends and lovers are being hurt and I can’t help but feel responsible for it!” Rafi says.

            “It isn’t your fault. Felix and Sam are just very sick people, we know this. We’ve seen it. Joe can be pretty ruthless when he wants to be and Louis and Sam bring out the worst in him.” John says. Kendall hands John a bottle of water and a candy bar. “I just ate but I will take it for later. Thanks.”

            “I need to know everything you remember about the house.” Kendall says.

            “Okay the outside was blue and white, didn’t have a front porch just a long driveway. It had a balcony on the second floor. When you walked in you automatically entered into the living room or I guess it could be a dining room. But here’s the thing, the kitchen was in a separate room with a door that closed and locked.” John says. “I have no idea what the upstairs looks like they had all of us downstairs. They obviously prepared the house for us because there were these railings on the dining room walls so they could tie and cuff the handcuffs to.”

            “Sir, a video is starting to blow up and it isn’t good.” Becky tells him.

            “What is it? What’s on the video?” Kendall asks.

            “Sean, being hit on the back with belts. He was hit at least 35 to 50 times.” Becky says “The comments on the video aren’t good.”

            “What channel posted it?” Kendall asks.

            “That would be CinnamonToastKen.” Becky says.

            “If you will excuse me for a moment.” Kendall says walking to the conference room where the YouTuber’s are huddled around Mathias watching the video. Mark sits down on the ground, bringing in his knees close to his chest as he starts to sob. “Turn it off!” Kendall screams at them. “Now, turn it off! Look at what it is doing to him!”

            “Mark, it’s okay, it is going to be okay. We have John here now and we are going to get them back.” Dan says.

            “Yeah well they’ve already hurt him! Hurt all of them!” Mark says sobbing rocking back and forth.

            “Give me the phone, please?” Kendall asks. Mathias hands the phone over to him. Kendall watches the video closely noticing the excitedness of this Sam Pepper guy. The video did not cut off right away. Sam held the camera as if he knew something else would happen. There is a commotion that wasn’t caught on camera, and then a gunshot rang out. “Shit. They have a gun.”

            “Sir! Someone just called the tip line said that they saw Joe, Joey and Troye come into a McDonald’s. They said that Troye didn’t seem like he wanted to be there. They got their food and took off. She turned on the news and saw their faces on the TV and called right away.” Natasha says.

            “Okay. This is good. This is really good.” Kendall says “But we have another problem. They have a gun.”

            “You have got to be shitting me. How the hell do they have a gun?!”

            “Because of Todd and Douglass, Barely Political, they are active gun users.” Rhett tells them. Kendall sighs nodding to him.

            “Sir, we have a Shay Carl on the line he says that there is a mole within the department and that he’s helping the kidnappers. He gave us an address, we checked on the maps and it is just an open field.” Jack says.

            “An open field that they could have built a house on.” Kendall says. “We got them. I want you to take them to the hospital so that they are all their when their partners and friends arrive.”

            “Yes, sir.” Jack says.  

            “Natasha, you think you can figure out who the mole is?” Kendall asks. Natasha points to Carson who is in the corner of the room talking quietly on his cell phone.

            “I think I already did.” Natasha says going over to Carson snapping the phone away from him but before she can say anything the person on the other end hangs up.

            “How far away is this field?” Kendall asks.

            “About 45 minutes.” Jack says.

            “Get SCO19 on the phone, ask them for a TST team, and send them the address.” Kendall says.

            “Got it.” Ollie says. Natasha gulps coming over to Kendall.

            “What is it, Nat?” Kendall asks.

            “Troye Sivan has been shot. He’s at the hospital with Connor Franta and Sarah Blackwood. He was rushed to surgery.”

            “Connor is okay?” Ricky asks.

            “Yeah, he’s being checked out by the doctors right now.” Natasha says.

            “Sir, guy at a gas station said that Felix came in and bought a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila.” Jensen says.

            “What is he planning on doing with those? Make a bomb?” Ollie asks.

            “No, no. He’s planning on having two of the kidnapped drink the whole bottle.” Dan says.

            “What?” Natasha asks shocked.

            “It’s a thing that he does.” Ian says.

            “At conventions and stuff.” John says. “Never at VidCon because he knows we would never let him get away with it. But playlist live, after the streamy awards, ComicCon.”

            “It is sort of like a tradition. He’d find guys to target, it started off with smaller YouTubers but once he started gaining more popularity, the target’s changed.” Dan says. “Almost all of us have been victims of it. Me, Ian, Tyler, Ricky, Mark, Alfie, Rafi, like I said a lot of us.”

            “Who as far as the people kidnapped has not been through this little tradition?”

            “More like hazing,” Jack says, “Jesus he’s more messed up then I realized.”

            “Hank and Phil.” Dan says. “He was talking about how he wanted to do it at VidCon and the perfect targets would be the ones that are so loved. I guess he figured he couldn’t be at VidCon so he’s doing it now.”

            “How many of you suffered from alcohol poisoning after this?” Kendall asks.

            “The only ones that got really messed up from it were Dan and Tyler.” John says.

            “Shit.” Kendall says.

            “What?” Tyler asks.

            “Well, Phil and Hank are about the same size as you guys. So if they do down the whole bottle then they are more likely to get alcohol poisoning and not to mention the alcohol could really mess with Hank’s stomach.” Kendall says. “It doesn’t matter we will get there in time, we have the address.”

            “Come on, you guys.” Jack says.

            “Ollie, Jensen you two go to the hospital with Jack I need you two there to take statements from the victims.” Kendall says.

            “You got it.” Jensen says. “Okay guys six per van.”

            “I’m not going.” Zoe says. “I need to be here when they bring my brother in.”

            “Should I stay?” Alfie asks her.

            “If you want to, you can.” Zoe says.

            “I’m staying too.” Benny says.

            “Me too.” Rafi says.  

            “Okay, then, four per car.” Ollie says.

            “Let’s go.” Corny says. The YouTuber’s all following the three officers out the door. Kendall gets his bullet proof vest on, a gun in his left holster, another gun on his right holster.

            “Be careful.” Benny says.

            “Always am.” Kendall says gesturing for the other officers to get their equipment on.

            “Please if you can…don’t hurt him.” Zoe says.

            “I can’t promise anything, but I will try.” Kendall says. He nods to the four of them as he steps outside, the adrenaline already pumping. “Let’s do this.” Kendall says getting into the car as it speeds off towards the house.


	8. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few minutes with the Kidnappers before the police arrive, what do they have in store for them?

25 Minutes after the police leave the station:

            “We let him do this one last thing and then we are done.” Joe orders Sam.

            “Why does he get one last taste?” Sam yells. Felix is holding the two bottle of booze most guys knowing what was coming next.

            “I’m done talking about this!” Felix says. “Cuff them all back onto the wall except for Phil and Hank.” Joey, Joe, Louis, Ken, and Gianni all do what he says the rest of the kidnappers standing there staring at him. He goes over to Hank handing him the bottle. “Drink.”

            “What?” Hank asks.

            “Drink!” Felix shouts at him.

            “No. No I’m not drinking this. It’s vodka.”

            “Would you rather have the tequila?” Felix asks. “Should I have gone with whiskey? I know your brother drinks that a lot.” Hank looks up at him then back at the bottle.

            “I’m not drinking.” Hank says. Felix glares at him. He goes over to Douglass grabbing the gun from his pocket. Felix cocked the gun and pointed it at Hank.

            “Drink or you get shot.” Felix says. Hank just sits there not doing anything; Felix aims the gun towards the ground just beside Hank and fires. “I don’t think you know who or what you are dealing with here. Drink.” Hank gulps screwing the cap off of the bottle, he takes a sip the alcohol burning the back of his throat as it goes down. “Another.” Hank bites his lip, Felix aiming the gun at him again, Hank reluctantly gulped down another sip of vodka. “Good now keep doing that. I’ll be watching.” He says going over to Phil kneeling down handing the tequila to him.

            “Are you serious?” Phil asks.

            “Don’t push me. Go on. Do it.” Felix says, “I want you both to down the whole bottle.”

            “Felix, please, stop this. Please.” Jordan pleads with him.

            “Shut up, Jordan. You already participated in this little tradition of mine. Passed with flying colors. These two I’m not so sure about. I had a whole plan, I’d find you both at a VidCon party with John and Dan and I’d have one of my buddies here preoccupy them. I’d lead you both back to the hotel, where you’d down a whole bottle of alcohol.” Felix says. “I still remember every single person that has participated in this tradition. Anthony, I gave you a bottle of…what was it…rum?”

            “Yeah.” Anthony answered. 

            “You gave Ricky moonshine.” Link says. Joven looks up, Felix chuckles going over to him, using the gun to caress his cheek.

            “You thought you were the only one who got moonshine?” Felix asks. “You did well for what it’s worth.” Felix says now moving the gun down Joven’s chest. Felix looks at Joe and Louis. “Watch them and make sure they keep drinking. Ken, Cry, we are going to have some fun with Joven and this gun.” Ken goes to get the knife in his back pocket, Felix holds up his hand, “They can watch.” Anthony starts to pull at the metal handcuffs, the kidnappers smart enough to use the actual handcuffs they had on him.

            “Don’t you fucking touch him!” Anthony yells. Felix laughs undoing the robe that was on Joven. Joven uses his free hand to push Felix away forcefully. Ken didn’t like that and pulled out a plastic handcuff.

            “You want him flipped over? So his butt’s toward you?” Ken asks.

            “What the hell does he mean fun with him and the gun?” Sky asks. Felix chuckles looking back at Sky.

            “Yes that’s fine, Kenny. I’d do it to you Sky but you aren’t my type. And Hank strictly told me no Anthony so this is my solution. Joven is Anthony’s friend, he’s hot and he’s vulnerable.” Felix says, “It’s like a checklist, isn’t that right Sam?”

            “Yeah. You have to pick your targets wisely. You get a guy that’s too strong you won’t be able to control them.” Sam says leaning against the wall “Unless you drug them or get them drunk but that can get tricky so I just try and stick with ones smaller than me.”

            “Like Mitch.” Joe says gesturing to Hank to keep drinking.

            “Exactly like Mitch.” Sam says.

            “Sam, get me a condom from the kitchen. And the lube.” Felix says.

            “Why? Why not do it condom less?” Cry asks.

            “Because we can’t risk hurting him.” Felix says. “It’s just like any other sex toy, lube is your friend.”

            “Sam didn’t use a condom when he did it to Mitch.” Ken says.

            “Is that so? I’m surprised, with how much Mitchy sleeps around who knows what kind of diseases he’s got.” Felix says as if Mitch wasn’t in the room. Phil glares at Felix, Joe kicking his foot signaling Phil to keep drinking.

            “Please. Please don’t.” Joven begs.

            “Well that was quick. Took Mitch almost two minutes to start begging.” Sam says he hands the condom and lube to Felix. Sam leans down so that he’s face to face with Joven whispering in his ear “That’s my favorite part you know? When the begging starts.” Joven whimpers. Anthony starts to really pull when Felix starts to put the condom onto the gun.

            “Stop it! Now! I swear to god, when I get out of these handcuffs-” Anthony shouts, Jessie comes over to him slapping hard in the face.

            “Shut up!”

            “You are just pissed off because you didn’t have time to give Connor any more beatings.” Anthony says.

            “Annnthonnnyy, leave it.” Hank says drawing out Anthony’s name. Hank has downed half the bottle of vodka already and Phil was about a third of a way through. “You know I feel all warm and fuzzy inside.” Felix chuckles putting the lube onto the gun.

            “Is he…is he going to put that where I think he’s going to put it?” Mitch asks. Anthony nods. “Someone do something! Where’s Harley?”

            “He’s locked upstairs. We’ll get him soon enough. I wanted Felix to have some fun after all he wasn’t here to play with you.” Joe says.

            “Freaking hell we are all over the news.” Gianni says. “Everyone is covering it, CNN, Fox News, CBS, hell even the Young Turks.”

            “I’m not surprised.” Joe says.

            “They still call us ‘Internet Stars’” Douglass says.

            “Well that is what we are, Douggy.” Felix says. He spreads Joven’s cheeks. Felix empties the clip and puts the safety on just in case and slowly inserts the gun into Joven. “Cry, you want to take over?” Cry shakes his head.

            “I’m good watching you do it.” Cry says.

            “Kenny, what about you?” Felix asks.

            “I’m fine with watching as well. Plus, I want to see the pain and tears in his eyes.” Ken says rubbing Joven’s back as if to soothe him. “You are so hot.”

            “LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Anthony screams.

            “Easy there, Anthony. I have to know. Have you and Anthony ever had sex?” Ken asks Joven getting close to his ear.

            “Once.” Joven says.

            “Were you the top or the bottom?” Ken asks biting Joven’s ear playfully.

            “Top.” Joven says he winces when the gun is inserted deeper into him.

            “And with your lovers?” Ken wonders now caressing Joven’s chest.

            “Depends.” Joven says trying to not focus on the pain.

            “So you are a bottom with one and a top with the other.” Ken says, “Me too. I’m curious who do you bottom to? I bottom to Felix.”

            “Corny. I bottom to Corny. He gets kind of dominate during sex.” Joven says. Ken nods grabbing Joven by the chin turning his head towards Ken’s. Ken kisses him hard on the mouth.

            “What about me? Would you fuck me?” Ken asks kissing Joven again.

            “No.” Joven says simply.

            “Is it because you love Sohinki and Lasercorn?” Ken asks.

            “Yes. I’m not going to cheat on them!” Joven says. Ken looks at Felix.

            “I’ll take over from here. Why don’t you mingle with them?” Ken says. Felix takes the gun out of Joven handing it to Ken. Ken pulls Felix into a hot messy kiss.

            “Damn, that’s hot.” Cry says. Felix goes over to Phil who has downed at least half and Hank has downed almost the whole bottle.

            “How you doing, Philly?” Felix asks.

            “Stomach hurts, head hurts.” Phil says. Felix nods taking the bottle away from him.

            “I’ll give the rest of this to Mitch then.” Felix says. “I heard you like to drink a lot, there Mitchy.”

            “No, I can do it.” Phil says trying to grab the bottle back from Felix.

            “I don’t know if you can, Phil. Just let me drink the rest of it.” Mitch says. “Trust me, I can handle it.” Mitch says. “Actually I think I need a fucking drink right about now.”

            “I don’t want you to get sick or hurt.” Phil says even though he’s a bit tipsy he is still worried about everyone’s safety. Hank on the other hand is completely wasted.

            “I won’t. I can handle my liquor.” Mitch says. Felix goes to hand Mitch the bottle leaning down putting his forehead against Mitch’s.

            “You think you’re so bad don’t you? You sleep around, you drink a lot of alcohol, and you party. But inside you are just a scared little boy.” Felix says setting down the bottle next to Mitch as he kneels down his forehead still on Mitch’s forehead. “You know, you go around and you get wasted and you start climbing and clinging onto any guy around. Regardless if they are gay or not.”

            “Leave him alone, jackass.” Link tells Felix starting to get really tired of Felix’s shit.

            “I’m going to ignore that. Have you done every person in this room, huh, Mitchy?” Felix puts his hand around Mitch’s throat. Without Felix realizing Phil stands up, picks up the bottle of tequila and bashes it into Felix’s skull.

            “I think Link asked you to leave him be.” Phil says staggering backwards. Felix holds his head, blood on the back of his head, a large laceration on it. Jessie rushes over to Felix helping him up.

            “You okay, bro?” Jessie asks.

            “Ow.” Is all Felix can say. Ken and Cry both come over to Felix dragging him to the other side of the room. Jessie punches Phil in the face knocking him down. He kicks Phil in the stomach, punching Phil in the face another five times.

            “STOP IT!” Anthony shouts. Just as Jessie is about to go over to Anthony, sirens can be heard in the distance. Joey rushes up the stairs to get Harley.

            “Remember, nobody gets shot, nobody dies, we all go together.” Joe says. “Ken throw the gun down on the ground. Doug, put the knife back, we can’t risk them thinking you are going to do anything.” Ken throws the gun onto the ground. Doug puts the knife back into the kitchen. “We are going to survive this. I promise.” Joe tells them.

            “Just remember to do as they say.” Louis says. Joey and Harley come down the stairs as the sound of tires on the gravel driveway. The sound of car doors can be heard opening and closing. A police officer yells into a bull horn.

            “You are surrounded. Come out with your hands up.” The police officer says. Joe starts to head towards the door.

            “I want a group hug or something.” Jeana says. Joe chuckles but gestures for everyone to huddle together. Sam sighs reluctantly joining the hug, Harley the only one excluded from it.

            “We are all going to be fine. We’ll stay together and everything will be fine.” Joe says.

            “I trust you, Joe.” Joey says.

            “Let’s go.” Joe says. He takes a deep breath putting his hands above his head walking out the front door of the house. One after the other until all the kidnappers are outside. The police start to shout get down on the ground. Kendall nods to his fellow officers to arrest them, Natasha following Kendall close behind as he enters the house.

            “Hellothere.” Hank slurs the bottle now completely empty.

            “Joven was just raped and Hank and Phil are kind of drunk. Mitch has a cut from the glass. Phil sort of hit Felix over the head with the liquor bottle.” Anthony explains.

            “Sarg, we’ve got the keys to the cuffs.” A younger officer says handing him the keys.

            “Anthony is the only one with the actual handcuffs. They got tired of uncuffing us. They were prepared with a fucking box of plastic handcuffs.” Link says. Natasha notices how beat up and bruised MatPat, Adam and Sean are.

            “We need busses ( **A/N: Busses are ambulances)**. And a lot of them.” Natasha says.

            “Yeah I figured they are all on their way.” Kendall says uncuffing Anthony from the handcuffs. He goes over to Joven, reaching into his pocket pulling out his pocket knife snapping the plastic handcuffs easily. “He doesn’t look to bad.”

            “He…Felix used the gun to penetrate him. Used a condom and lube so he shouldn’t be too injured but still.” Anthony says.

            “Thank you.” Kendall says as he starts to go around uncuffing each of the men from the bars protruding from the wall.

            “Sarg, the busses are here.”

            “Thanks.” Kendall says. “The EMTs will help you all out. I’m going to go out there and survey everything. Your partners are waiting for you all at the hospital.”

            “Wait.” Phil says, Kendall stops and turns to him. “Harley, he helped us. I would really like it if you could maybe take it easy on him and Sarah.”

            “I assumed that. I will see what I can do.” Kendall tips his hat to him. “Put them in the van.” He orders as he hops into the passenger seat of the van, a shotgun in between his legs just in case. And with that they drive away off to the police station.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they got rescued now it is time for the reunions and the interrogations. Only two 'real' chapters left and then one extra chapter is going to lead into my second story of this series.


	9. Reunited At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped YouTuber's are finally reunited with their loved ones. What will happen when their lovers see the damage? What will be their first instinct, protect, fight, cry? Find out in this chapter!

Connor sits in the waiting room, in a new set of clothes, hands in his lap. He is waiting for an update on Troye; Sarah sits next to him not saying much. What could she say? Connor didn’t see her as the enemy. It’s the others that put all of them in danger. Troye didn’t really look like he wanted to be there except when Anthony made him mad. He still got defensive whenever Tyler and his relationship is brought up. Tyler was his first, his first love, his first lover, his first everything. Maybe this is what it took for Connor and Troye to realize that they love each other. That they were soul mates. Connor looks up when he hears someone call his name.

            “Connor!” Ricky shouts, “CONNOR!” Ricky shouts rushing over to him hugging him tightly. “How is he? How are you? Are you okay? What did they do?”

            “Just beat the shit out of me. Our Troye is in surgery right now. They haven’t came out to tell me if he’s okay or not.” Connor says.

            “Our Troye, huh?” Ricky questions. Connor nods hugging Ricky his head on Ricky’s shoulder.

            “He was trying to help me calm down and he called Mark a coward and that’s when Mark shot him. I held him in my arms; he thought he was going to die.” Connor says sniffling.

            “It’s okay.” Ricky says. “He’s strong; we are going to be here when he gets out. I was just listening to his music.”

            “Connor, you okay?” Tyler asks. He sees Sarah sitting there.

            “Yeah, thanks to Sarah, she saved Troye’s life. She didn’t even really ask them permission, she just did it.” Connor says smiling back at Sarah. “She has really helped us through this.” Tyler nods going over to her, sitting down.

            “If Connor says you helped him then I trust you.” Tyler says. John starts to pace back and forth.

            “John? Why don’t you sit?” Dan asks.

            “I can’t. What if Felix made him do something else? What if god forbid Felix forced himself on…I just can’t.” John says running his hand through his hair.

            “Okay, but you can’t think like that. He’s going to need you strong. Be strong for him.” Dan says.

            “He was just so scared. Without me there I…I can’t protect him. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. He’s my brother. I love him.” John says sighing.

            “I get that. But knowing Hank, he’s not going to blame you for not being there. He’s going to blame himself for not being strong enough to fight them off.” Ian says. John nods knowing Ian is right. Just as the YouTubers are settling in, sirens can be heard. The sounds of breaks and opening doors can also be heard.

            “No, no, sir. You have to stay on the stretcher. Sir!” One of the EMTs starts to shout.

            “I really don’t though. Oh, oh, there’s a wall there, wonderful.” Hank says his words slurred.

            “He sounds drunk.” John says.

            “Just walk him in. We can get him in the stretcher once we are inside. We can’t have him wandering off.” The other EMT says.

            “Sir, follow me. We are going inside the hospital.”

            “I do not need the hospital, why are you touching me?” Hank shouts making a scene. John decides to not obey the sign saying that only hospital personnel were allowed outside in the ambulance bay. “John, John tell them to unhand me!”

            “Only if you follow me into the hospital. Come on. Jesus, how much did he make you drink?” John asks.

            “A whole bottle of Vodka. The whole bottle.” Hank says stumbling falling into John’s arms. “God, have I ever told you how pretty you are? Your hair is like a lion’s mane. I would groom it after all I am the lioness.” Hank says hiccupping.

            “Okay, let’s just get you inside and get you looked at. What else happened?” John asks Hank.

            “Huh?” Hank asks confused.

            “Did anything else happen other than you having to drink a full bottle of vodka?” John questions as he leads Hank into the hospital.

            “Nope, just drank and drank and drank.” Hank says. “You know, at first I was all like no way, I’m not drinking that. But when you have a gun pointed at you and it’s fired right beside you, you really have no choice.”

            “Who pointed a gun at you?” John asks.

            “Pewdiepie. Felix.” Hank says. “I don’t feel very good.” As he bends over throwing up all over John’s shoes. John rubs Hank’s back soothingly.

            “Get on the stretcher, Hank. Come on.” John says helping Hank onto the stretcher.

            “If you would just follow me, I’ll get you some slippers or at least some socks to wear. I figured you’d want to be with him as well.” The nurse says. John nods following after her.

            “Damn, he did not look good.” Dan says. The EMTs pulling Phil on the stretcher.

            “Daniel. I could kiss you right now.” Phil says obviously a little tipsy but not as drunk as Hank. Dan goes over to his stretcher, Phil grabbing a handful of Dan’s shirt pulling him into a wet kiss. Dan could taste the alcohol.

            “How much did you drink?” Dan asks.

            “Half a bottle of tequila.” Phil says. “Smashed the bottle over Felix’s head. He was harassing Mitchy.”

            “Damn that’s pretty badass, Phil.” Dan says. He follows the stretcher as it is pulled into the emergency room. Scott stops in his tracks when he sees the state his Mitch is in. He goes over to Mitch’s stretcher. The EMTs stopping him from touching him.

            “I wouldn’t do that. We tried to access him but he does not want to be touched. Everytime we did he would start to scream his head off.” The EMT says.

            “I’m his boyfriend. I just want to hold his hand.” Scott says. “Mitch, Mitch, it’s me. It’s Scott.”

            “Scott? Are you really here?” Mitch asks.

            “Yeah, I’m here. So are Kirstie, Avi and Kevin.” Scott says.

            “Don’t let them see me like this. Please.” Mitch says tears in his eyes.

            “You have nothing to be ashamed of, Mitch.” Scott says reaching for Mitch’s hand thinking on it, Mitch grabs it. “I love you so much.”

            “I love you too.” Mitch says. He jerks away from the nurse who is trying to get his blood pressure.

            “You may have to sedate him before you check him out.” The EMT says. “He’s not taking touching very well.”

            “After what he’s been through I don’t imagine he would.” The nurse says as the doctor comes over.

            “Is…is this the one that was raped?” The doctor asks.

            “Yes, sir. His name is Mitchell Grassi. The EMTs tried to examine him but he freaks out every time someone touches him.” The nurse says. “Except for his boyfriend apparently.”

            “I think it is best to sedate him especially for the rape kit.” The doctor says, “Hi, there, my name is Dr. Elliot Fanelli.” This makes Mitch giggle, what kind of name is that? Scott turns to the group.

“Can you tell Kirstie, Avi and Kevin that Mitch is here but he’s getting testing done and he doesn’t want anybody else there.”

            “Sure thing, Scotty.” Tyler says. The nurse just smiles pushing the stretcher into the trauma room.

“Can I ask you something?”

            “Sure, I guess.” Mitch says.

            “Did your attacker wear a condom?” Dr. Fanelli asks. Mitch tenses.

            “No, he didn’t.” Mitch says.

            “I’m going to have to do a rape kit on you. Now if you would like I can give you something to relax.” Dr. Fanelli says.

            “Yeah, I’d like that.” Mitch says, “But can my boyfriend stay?”

            “Yeah, of course.” Dr. Fanelli says. The nurse takes what looks like wax paper, takes a large piece off of the roll and puts it onto the floor.            

            “I am going to ask you before we give you the sedative to strip yourself of…your robe. It might have evidence on it. Evidence we can use to prosecute your rapist.” Dr. Fanelli, “Do you understand?”

            “Yes, I understand.” Mitch says. Dr. Fanelli nods.

           “If you would like we can step out into the hall. Or we can turn our backs.” Dr. Fanelli tells him.

          “You can stay but turn your back.” Mitch says. Dr. Fanelli and the nurse turn their backs.

          “What shall I do?” Scott asks.

          “First off you can step over by the window but you don’t have to turn around. Only if you want to.” Mitch says. Scott just leans up against the glass, Mitch bites his lip nervously. Scott instinctively starts to sing their song, the slowed down version of it from 50 Shades of Gray, Crazy in Love. Mitch smiles taking the robe off singing along. Scott starts to tear up when he sees the bruises on Mitch’s neck and chest. “I’m done.” Mitch says.

          “Okay what we need to do next is document the bruises. We are going to have to take pictures but only where you are bruised at. Can I ask you, how did you get the bruises?” Dr. Fanelli asks.

          “I was struggling, fighting with all my might. I bit his ear and he got mad and he started choking me.” Mitch says.

         “That bastard.” Scott says holding back his tears.

         “I’m sorry, Scott. I should have fought him harder, I should have done something more.” Mitch says sobbing.

        “Mitchy. Mitch, you didn’t do anything wrong. He’s bigger than you and he was able to overpower you. This is not your fault.” Scott says wanting to hug his lover.

        “That’s not what they said!” Mitch screams, “They kept calling me a slut. That I deserved this, that I couldn’t say no.”

        “Mitch. You can’t believe them. They were just trying to justify their actions.” Scott says. “I’d like to just punch Sam until he isn’t breathing anymore.”

        “Easy there, buddy. Mitch, did you happen to scratch or punch your attacker?” Dr. Fanelli asks.

        “Yes I scratched him.” Mitch says.

       “I’ll have to swab underneath your fingernails. Did your attacker orgasm?” Dr. Fanelli asks. “I apologize if that is too much but I need to know.”

      “Yes, he did. Inside…me.” Mitch says. Dr. Fanelli nods gesturing for Mitch to lie back down on the bed.

     “I’m going to give you the sedative now.” Dr. Fanelli says sticking the needle into Mitch’s left arm. Mitch’s eyes start to flutter and he lays his head on the pillow, out within seconds. Scott goes over to Mitch holding his hand.

     “I can still stay right?” Scott asks.

    “Yes, in case he wakes up, I’ll need someone to keep him calm.” Dr. Fanelli says. There is a knock at the door, another nurse comes in.

   “Sir? There are a lot of rape victims that need kits done; do you want me to page the others?” The nurse asks.

   “Yes, yes please do.” Dr. Fanelli says. The nurse goes out into the hall. She goes over to the phone. Mark and Mathias are both still waiting for their lovers to arrive. Tyler gestures over to Dan and Phil, Dan gets down on one knee.

  “Dan, what are you doing?” Phil asks covering his mouth. 

  “This whole experience just made me realize that I can’t live without you. I don’t give a shit what anybody says I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to grow old with you. I want to adopt a bunch of little kids and make videos until we die.” Dan says. “I guess what I’m asking is, Philip Michael Lester, will you marry me?”

  “Yes! Yes, Daniel!” Phil says kissing Dan softly on the mouth.

 “I think I just died.” Tyler says swooning. Mark laughs. He turns around when he hears an EMT shouting.

 “29 year old male, has internal bleeding, hairline fracture, cuts and abrasions, bruising and a possible concussion.” The EMT says. Mark covers his mouth seeing the state MatPat is in.

 “Matt! Matt.” Mark shouts trying to go to his stretcher, the nurse stopping him.

 “He has to go to surgery, I’m sorry.” The nurse says. “I will keep you posted on how he is doing.” The nurse follows the stretcher leaving Mark in a state of shock and worry. Another EMT came into the hospital this time with Nanners.

 “Bruised jaw, cracked rib, black eye. Other than that, he’s fine. He’s worried about the one in the ambulance behind him and in front of him.” The EMT says.

 “The one in front of him just got rushed to surgery.” The nurse at the front desk says.

 “Mark, wait for Jack. I’ll go with Adam.” Mathias says.

 “Are you sure?” Mark asks. Nanners’ nods, Mark kisses his cheek, then his forehead and then his lips. “I love you.”

 “I love you too.” Nanners’ says.

 “I’ll put the two of you next to each other, alright?” The nurse says smiling at them.

 “Thank you.” Mark says. The EMT pulls the stretcher with Jack on it into the hospital.

 “Severe lacerations on his back, shoulder and arms it seems he was hit with a belt.” The EMT says. Mark goes over to the stretcher holding Jack’s hand. Jack looks up at Mark tears in his eyes.

 “I’m sorry, Mark. I’m so sorry.” Jack says sobbing.

 “Sorry for what?” Mark asks.

 “They asked me to say that we were no better than them and that we didn’t care about the fans. And I said it. I said that I didn’t care.” Jack says.

 “You were being beaten and abused, Jack. It isn’t your fault.” Mark says. Mark kisses Jack hard on the mouth. Mark follows after the stretcher closely. The stretcher moves into the bed next to Adam.

 “I’m going to need you to sit up if you can, sir.” The nurse says. “What’s your name?”

 “Sean or Jack. Whichever one.” Jack says.

 “You are from Ireland then?” The nurse asks smiling as Jack sits up for her.

 “Yeah.” Jack says grinning.

 “I’m going to give the plastic surgeon a call. You two sit tight.” The nurse says smiling at them. Mark notices Scott come out of the trauma room, his face white as a ghost. He sinks to the ground in tears. Before Mark can go over the rest of Pentatonix is there in a flash.

 “What happened?” Avi asks peeking into the room.  

 “I’m sorry. I just…I couldn’t. Fuck, I should be stronger than this. He fucking needs me.” Scott says. “I just…the doctor kept saying that because Pepper didn’t wear a condom, the possibility of damage and STDs are higher.”

 “It’s okay, Scott. You have a right to be upset, he’s your lover.” Kevin says pulling Avi close to him.

 “I don’t know if I’ll be able to control myself when I see Pepper…” Scott says. Felix and two officers walk into the hospital.

 “I need some help; he has a cut on his head.” One of the officers says.

 “Right away. I’ll have one of the residents do it.” The nurse says. “Take him to bed 9.” The two officer’s nod leading Felix over to the bed. John goes to confront him when Dan stops him.

 “He’s not worth it.” Dan says.

 “Not in the slightest.” Phil says. Felix chuckles as a stretcher with Joven on it is pushed into the hospital.

 “Jovie.” Corny says hugging him. Sohinki notices the robe.

 “Why are you wearing a robe? Did they do something to you?” Sohinki asks. Joven goes to say something when he spots Felix.

 “Had a little fun with a gun. He really fucking enjoyed it.” Felix says.

 “Shut up you!” one of the officers with him says.

 “What the fuck do you mean had fun with a gun?” Sohinki asks.

 “They…they put it…in me.” Joven says. Corny blinks he looks at Joven then back at Felix.

 “You piece of shit!” Corny yells charging at Felix. “You think you are so fucking great because you have almost 50 million subscribers. After this do you think anyone is going to watch you?” Corny shouts being held back by the police officers.

 “Corny! Stop! Leave him be!” Sohinki says holding a crying Joven close to him. “He deserves to rot in prison until he dies. You on the other hand deserve to be with us.” Corny sighs looking back at them nodding going back over to his lovers. Anthony, Sky and Jordan walk into the hospital pretty much unscathed.

 “We want to see our boyfriends and girlfriend.” Jordan says. The nurse looks at officer Lancing, Ollie and Jensen who nod to her.

 “We can take your statements after everyone is checked out. It’s going to be a long night.” Jensen says. Ian holds Anthony from behind both of them following Joven’s stretcher.

 “I fucking tried to stop them, Ian. It was my fucking fault. I had a fucking panic attack and Felix decided to do it to him.” Anthony says.

 “You had a panic attack?” Ian asks “How bad was it?”

 “Not bad thanks to Hank.” Anthony says.

 “Remind me to thank him later.” Ian says. “Other than that, anything else happen?”

 “I got beat up but that is all.” Anthony says. He watches as a surgeon walks up to Connor and Ricky.

 “Are you here for Troye Sivan?” The surgeon asks.

 “Yes. Yes we are.” Ricky says holding onto Connor’s hand tightly.

 “The surgery was successful. He’s going to be sore for a while; he’ll have to stay here for a couple of days to recuperate. He hasn’t quite woke up yet but you can wait until he does if you’d like.” The surgeon says. Connor looks at Jensen who nods at him.

 “We will be up to take your statement along with Troye’s.” Jensen says.

 “Lancing, what’s wrong?” Ollie asks as officer Lancing comes up to them.

 “Four others have been found. Apparently there was a storm cellar in the back yard that Sam was using to keep four people hostage. Kendall was able to get Joey to turn on the rest for a reduced sentence.” Lancing says.

 “Who are they?” Ollie asks.

 “Hold on let me check my notes.” Officer Lancing says flipping through his notebook. “Cass Bolton, Tyler Rush also known as Amp and Bolt on YouTube. And Colby Brock, and Sam Golbach.”

 “Those two have been missing for over 6 months.” Jensen says. “They are barely 18.”

          “I guess we’ll find out.” Officer Lancing tells them.


	10. An Empty Threat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnappers have been captured by police, what will happen next? Who will turn on the rest?

The reporters are all outside waiting on an updated press conference. The police van pulls up slowly to the side entrance. Kendall gets out of the vehicle almost immediately hit with a camera in his face.

            “Is that them? Have you arrested them?” Jaycee asks.

            “Get out of my face, Jaycee.” Kendall asks as politely as possible.

            “Right sorry, officer.” Jaycee says backing up about five feet the camera still pointing at the van. One by one the kidnappers are led into the police station. The whole station goes quiet once the kidnappers are inside.

            “Zoe! Tell me you called the lawyer?” Joe says once he spots his sister.

            “I’m not going to do anything for you. I don’t know what you expected me to do but I am not going to defend you. I called Mom and Dad and they are heading here. They can deal with this mess.” Zoe says sitting down. “I love you, Joe, you know that but you brought this on yourself.”

            “Zoella, please, I thought you’d understand.” Joe says.

            “Understand?! Understand what, Joe? You abusing the man I love? You coming up with this whole plan to hurt our friends? You letting that monster join you?” Zoe says pointing to Sam. “It’s probably the last one that just shocks me the most.”

            “Shut up, bitch.” Sam shouts. Joe looks back at him with anger in his eyes.

            “Don’t call her a bitch, Samuel! I told you about this before.”

            “I’m sorry, Joseph. Forgive me?” Sam asks pouting his lip out.

            “Alright that’s enough. Forest put the rest of them in the holding cell; I’m going to talk to Joe first.” Kendall says, “Natasha, take whoever you want.”

            “Okay, Sarg will do.” Natasha says. “Harley, follow me.” She looks at Kendall who is giving her a ‘Are you serious?’ look. “You told me to take whoever.” Harley just follows after Natasha. They walk into the interrogation room; Natasha uncuffs his hands noticing the rope burns on his wrists. “Have a seat. How’d you get those rope burns?” Harley sits down putting his hands on the table.

            “I betrayed them so they tied me up and took me upstairs.” Harley says, “I just didn’t think they would take it that far. I only beat up Tucker because I thought it would teach him a lesson but after talking to Shay, I realized that it wasn’t right, none of it was.”

            “So you called this Shay Carl and told him where you were because you knew he couldn’t stay quiet.”

            “Yeah, how’d you know that?” Harley asks.

            “Me and Sarg, we deal with kidnappings a lot.”

            “Oh. I just want to know if Troye is okay and the rest of them, Matt looked really bad and they kept beating him throughout the time he was there.”

            “Who are they?” Natasha asks.

            “Ken, Cry, Ant and Felix.” Harley says. Natasha nods.

            “Would you be willing to testify against them for a lesser sentence?”

            “Yes. If it makes them pay for they have done.”

            “Is there anything else I need to know?” Natasha asks. Harley looks up at her.

            “Talk to Joey.” Harley says simply.

            “What does that mean?” Natasha asks.

            “You’ll have to talk to Joey Graceffa.” Harley says. Natasha nods knocking on the door, an officer coming into the room.

            “Take him to the holding cells and bring me Joey Graceffa.” Natasha tells him.

            “Yes, ma’am.” The officer says putting the handcuffs back on Harley trying his hardest to avoid putting them directly on his rope burns. “I’ll see if one of our officers can bandage you up, those hurt like a bitch. Christian Grey and yes that is actually my name.”

            “Oh, so tragic.” Calls one of his fellow officers. Harley gives the officer a death stare shutting him up immediately.

            “Joey, calm down, you are going to hurt yourself!” Jeana says.

            “I have to get it off, have to get it off.” He mumbles and continues to mumble.

            “Joey, it’s going to be okay. Stop.” Rafi says.

            “Why do you care?” Joey asks.

            “You love Troye, I get it. You feel like you could have stopped him from being hurt, it isn’t your fault. No matter what you think or what people say, it was not your fault.” Rafi says.

            “Step back, please.” Officer Grey says. Rafi nods stepping away from the holding cells. “Which one of you is Joey Graceffa?”

            “That one.” Jeana says pointing to Joey.

            “Forest, you got an extra shirt and pants lying around?”

            “Yeah in my locker why?” Forest asks setting his magazine down on the chair next to him.

            “You mind if you go get them?” Grey asks.

            “I don’t know if I should leave you alone with them.” Forest says.

            “It’s fine, I’ll be fine. Please and could you grab some wet towels too?”

            “Yeah, you got it.” Forest says walking out of the holding cell area. Grey goes over to the cell next to Sam’s letting Harley into the cell.

            “Hey, officer? Got to tell you something.” Sam says.

            “Leave it until you meet with Officer Kendall.” Grey says.

            “It’s important. Might even include an old case of yours.” Sam says. Grey stops in his tracks turning around.

            “What did you say?” Grey asks going over to Sam’s cell standing in front of it.

            “Closer.”

            “Don’t.” Harley whispers to him.

            “You want to know don’t you?” Sam entices him. Grey steps closer to the cell, Sam able to grab onto Grey’s collar pulling him so that Grey is right up against the cell.

            “Let go of me.” Grey says staring straight at Sam.

            “If you let me go, I’ll take you to them.” Sam says. “Maybe once we get there I’ll keep you too.” Sam says gripping Grey by the neck squeezing. Grey tries to grab his baton, Sam sees this and grabs onto Grey’s balls. Kendall walks into the room with Joe.

            “SAM! Stop! Let him go!” Joe shouts as Kendall takes his baton out running over to Sam. Kendall strikes Sam’s hands hard with the baton, Sam immediately letting go of Grey.

            “Grey, you good?” Kendall asks. Grey coughs holding onto his throat his voice hoarse.

            “Yeah.” Grey says “He knows something, Sarg.”

            “Knows something about what?” Kendall asks. “Not this again, Grey. I told you to drop the case!” Forest walks into the room with the extra shirt and pants and wet washcloth. “You! You weren’t supposed to leave! Where’s your partner?”

            “Don’t know, she didn’t say. What happened?” Forest asks.

            “Grey here was attacked.” Kendall says. “Hold out your hands, now.” Kendall tells Sam. “Bring Joe over here, Grey.” Grey nods going over to Joe who didn’t even try to run, knowing it would be foolish and stupid to do so. Grey leads Joe to Kendall. “Go grab Joey, take him to Nat and then get checked out.”

            “I was going to have him change his clothes, so forensics can take them.” Grey says.

            “Good idea, take him to the locker room, you know the procedures better than anybody.” Kendall says trying not to be too hard on the younger man. Grey nods to him going over to Joey’s cell opening it.

            “Follow me. I trust you not to run away.”

            “I’m not stupid. I’m not going to run.” Joey says being led into the locker room. Grey leads Joey into a separate room in the locker room named evidence collection.

            “Sit here until I get everything situated.”

            “Yeah…I got to ask. What was that all about with Sam?”

            “I had an old kidnapping case still unsolved. It involved two YouTuber’s, I was in charge of the whole case, had to watch all their videos. To say I got attached and obsessed with the case is the correct assessment my superiors concluded so they pulled me off the case.”

            “Who were the YouTuber’s?” Joey asks.

            “They are called Amp and Bolt on YouTube, their channel name is Watts the Safeword.” Grey says his back turned to Joey so he can’t see Joey’s shocked face. “Okay go ahead and step on the paper, put all of your clothes into the brown bag. After that you can get dressed with the clothes I got you.”

            “Thank you.” Joey says. He gets dressed in a hurry; he follows after Grey being led into an interrogation room.  

            “Hello, have a seat, Joey.” Natasha says. “Would you like something to drink?”

            “Water would be nice.” Joey says. He looks around wondering how he got here. He wasn’t a bad guy; he just let his emotions get the better of him. He jumps when the door closes, Natasha putting the water down in front of him.

            “Sorry if I startled you.” Natasha says. “So, can you tell me what happened to make you want to do this?”

            “I was jealous. I’m a very jealous person and I really loved Shane, so seeing him with Tyler and finding out he didn’t want to be with me, I just…I kind of lost it.” Joey says.

            “Right and how much do you know, Sam?” Natasha asks. Joey looks at her confused. “Look, if you know something that might help us, I can help you get a plea deal, get some time off your sentence. But only if you level with me and tell me what’s really been going on.” Natasha says.

            “And they won’t know I told you?” Joey asks.

            “No, not until the trial and even then we can put you in protective custody.” Natasha says “You will be safe from them.”

            “Right, well, Sam told me because he thought I would be too scared to tell anyone else. He threatened me and Troye. There’s a storm shelter in the backyard.”

            “Okay. What happens in that storm shelter?” Natasha asks writing this all down.

            “It’s not what happens there it’s who lives or should I say is kept there.” Joey says. “They are just kids and two guys who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

            “What are their names?”

            “Sam Golbach, Colby Brock, Tyler Rush, and Cass Bolton,” Joey says, “The last two are known as Amp and Bolt on YouTube. They have a channel called Watts the Safeword.”

            “Do you have reason to believe anyone else knew about this kidnapping?” Natasha asks.

            “No, only Sam and I know.” Joey says.

            “Okay, thank you, Joey, I promise since you did not commit any assault against any of the people that you kidnapped you could get off easy.” Natasha says. She stands up walking out of the room. “Grey, come here for a second?” Grey turns around heading over to her. “We may have just broke your cold case wide open. I need to tell Kendall and then we can head off. You mind taking Joey back to his cell?”

            “Yeah.” Grey says. Natasha sneaks into the interrogation room window. She pushes a button.

            “Sarg, can I speak to you for a moment?” Natasha asks through the speaker. Kendall puts his hands on the table staring at Sam for a good minute before turning and walking out the door. Natasha forgets to make sure that the button is off which it isn’t. So Sam can hear the whole conversation between the two.

            “What is it, Nat?”

            “You know that case, Grey was so obsessed with? We got a break. Apparently that one in there is behind it. They have a storm cellar in the backyard and that’s where he’s keeping them. Joey told me everything. I am going to radio the officers still there to check outside. Grey and I are off to the hospital. Should I take the other four with me?”

            “Sure, I still got to get information out of him. He’s one sick bastard.” Kendall says. Natasha nods heading out the door.

            “Grey, wait, where’s Benny?”

            “Talking to them,” Grey says pointing to Benny talking with Jesse and Jeana.

            “Are you an idiot?! Stupid idea, Grey. Really stupid idea.” Natasha says. Benny has his arms crossed; Jesse has his elbows on the bars staring hard at Benny.

            “One day, you are going to wish you didn’t say these things to me. You are going to live to regret it.” Jesse says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the actual story. I plan on making an epilogue to lead into the next story.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 Month after the events that take place.

These Twitter Messages are FAKE, they did not actually happen. I just thought it would be cool to do for the final chapter of this story. This is a look into the next story of this series. Enjoy. Might be a while until the first chapter of the next story but I will get it done! Feel free to comment down below or give Kudos. 


End file.
